Hero: 108 The Rise of the Pokemon
by Godkombat21
Summary: Many Months pasted since Twin Master's destruction but since then, mysterious creatures with the power of the elements arrived at Hidden Kingdom, they quickly made friends with humans and animals. But High Roller soon was back to his old ways and has the tricked the Pokemon to believe humans and animals are their enemies. Now Big Green must restore peace in Hidden Kingdom.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been many months Since the war between Humans and Animals. But after the destruction of Twin Masters peace between the animals and Humans has long been Restored. But recently something happened that changed Hidden Kingdom for eternity. Strange creatures with the powers of the elements arrived at the Hidden Kingdom.

They called themselves Pokemon.

At first the humans and animals were cautious of these new creatures but eventually learned to accept them as friends as they bonded with the Pokemon.

Hidden Kingdom had seen the light of another era.

But High Roller was soon up to his old ways and got an evil idea. One Day he called the Pokemon leaders to East Citidel.

"Alright everyone be quiet."

the Pokemon settled and turned their attention to High Roller

"I see you creatures are new to Hidden Kingdom, you've made yourselves at home nicely."

The Pokemon all chimed up happily.

"But, I hate to break it to you but the Humans and Animals aren't really your friends."

Suddenly the building went silent.

"I know, I know it's shocking. But I'm here to reveal the truth...The humans and animals are all EVIL LIARS!"

The Pokemon didn't respond they seemed to be in a state of Shock.

"The humans and animals aren't really your friends, they don't want to be friends, they want to use you all for your powers."

The Pokemon all started making a fuss, they didn't want to believe this, they thought they had friends in this Kingdom.

"But don't worry, I'm not like those other humans, I'm your friend, same goes for the zebra brothers here. And since we're your friends, will help you. Join us, drive the humans and animals alike from your castles, steal castles if you need to, the animals don't deserve them."

The Pokemon started Roaring with anger, They believed every word High Roller said, and they were gonna get revenge.

"That's the spirit! Together we will show these humans and animals to mess with us!"

The Pokemon cheered "Hail Master High Roller!"


	2. Lopunny CastleRaichu Castle

Lopunny Castle-

Within a few weeks the Pokemon quickly turned on the humans and animals, attacking them, and driving many animal kings and queens from their castles. The Pokemon humbly followed High Roller, taking orders from him and the Zebra Brothers. But not all the Pokemon were fooled.

~Big Green~

Ape Trully's voice rang through the intercom

"Would First Squad and the animal kings and queens please report to the naval port, I would like to introduce some new allies."

First Squad made their way to the port along with many of the animal royalties. There Ape Trully awaited them.

"As you know High Roller has turned the Pokemon against us. It is our mission to restore peace with the humans, animals and Pokemon. And I am glad to announce we have some Pokemon who wish to join our cause. Please welcome the king of the Aipoms."

Immediatley from behind Ape Trully, a pinkish colored Aipom stepped forward.

First Squad bowed to show respect.

"It's and honor to have you here your majesty."

"No No the honer is all mine." Aipom king responded.

The animals and First Squad stepped back in shock.

"You speak the human language?" Lin Chung said amazed.

"Aipom king was taught the human language long ago, He will acompany me on peace missions with the Pokemon and transilate the Pokemon kings." Ape Trully Said proudly.

"I would be honored to help restore peace."

Meanwhile at Rabbit Castle...

Many Humans and Rabbits of Rabbit castle were enjoying their day. Playfully jumping rope and playing games.

Suddenly out of nowhere a massive blast of blue energy landed between them, Knocking back many rabbits and humans. The humans and Rabbits stood dazed and confused of who could have attacked them.

But soon out of the fog emerged their attackers, Lopunnys. They fired another blast, but this time the rabbits were prepared. They immediatly started using their jump ropes to try and deflect the blasts, but even their jump ropes couldn't deflect the blasts. The rabbits were overwhelmed, and soon were out numbered. The rabbits soon started firing their carrots at the loppunys but they were to quick.

Suddenly the younger Bunearys jumped out from behind the Lopunnys and Bashed the rabbits and humans with their strong ears.

The humans and rabbits were soon captured and Rabbit castle officially belonged to the Lopunnys.

"You've done well Lopunnys. Master High Roller will be pleased." The zebra brothers announced.

"Here's the lollipops Master High Roller promised you."

The Lopunnys then jumped to the oppertunity and snatched the candy.

Unknown to the Lopunnys, they had been watched by Rosefinch.

"I'd better report this to Commander Ape Trully." She said to herself.

Back at Big Green...

Commander Ape Trully and The Aipom king were in the main hall, marking the map for animal and Pokemon castles, when RoseFinch arrived.

"Commander, the Lopunnys have taken Rabbit kingdom from the Rabbits."

"Oh dear, Aipom king, we must go and make peace with the Lopunnys and convince them to join Big Green."

"Right behind you."

Later at Lopunny castle

Commander Ape Trully and Aipom King arrived at Lopunny castle, acompanied by the tank army.

From the fog stepped a lean, but beautiful Lopunny with Pink puffs of hair

"Greetings Lopunny queen, I am Commander Ape Trully, I offer you these nutritious carrots in hopes of gaining your friendship."

"Lopunny..." The queen growled menacingly.

"Uh w-what did she say?" Ape Trully asked nervously

"She said, 'that she hates Carrots."

Suddenly the queen gave a ear splitting call for her minions.

The Lopunnys and Bunearys all lashed out to attack.

The Tank army immediately begin firing, but the queen's army dodges their shots with ease.

The Lopunnys then blast them with their blast of energy, busting the tanks easily.

"Oh my heavens I've never seen such power." Ape Trully says paniced

"That's called focus blast, it summons powerful energy from sheer focus of the mind."

"Lopunny!" The queen yells pointing at Ape Trully and the Aipom king.

Suddenly multiple Bunearys rush and tie up them both.

At that point Ape Trully sends his distress signal.

Back at Big Green the alarm sounds

"Commander Ape Trully is in trouble, First Squad DEPLOY!"

Immediately First Squad launches towards Lopunny Castle.

Back at Lopunny Castle...

"I apologize for my ignorance Lopunny queen, I did not realize you hated carrots."

"Lopunny" The queen says, board in her throne.

Suddenly the Bunearys began to whip Ape Trully and Aipom king, making them run on a treadmill.

"The Lopunnys are doing a good job at being mean."

"Let's go take a nap."

"Good Idea."

Just Outside Lopunny Castle...

First Squad arrived at the castle, the Bunearys and Lopunnys were loading captives into the castle.

"Release your hostages!" Lin Chung Demanded.

The Lopunnys laughed at the request. But their laughter ceased when the Jumpy threw three carrots out of sheer anger.

The Explosions knocked out a good portion of them, but the rest got angry and attacked First Squad.

They started off by firing their focus blasts, Jumpy tried to deflect them but was forced back

Mystique Sonia avoided the blast and used her tongue to trip up the Lopunnys.

Then the Bunearys began bouncing, and landing on First Squad.

Lin Chung avoids them with ease and shoots them out of the air with the bamboo shoots

Finally Mighty Ray Decides to end the battle, he takes out and eats a banana.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eye balls!"

Suddenly a massive blast of electricity zapped the Lopunnys and Bunearys alike knocking them all out.

"Now Jumpy go free his kingdom." Jumpy said determined

First Squad Busted through the door.

"Give back my cas-"

Jumpy stopped in mid sentence when he saw the queen.

The Lopunny queen gazed back with aw at Jumpy.

"Lopunny queen... Beautiful." Jumpy said lovingly

the lopunny queen rose from her throne and approached jumpy, with hearts in her eyes.

"How delightful the Lopunny queen and Jumpy Ghostface have fallen in love."

Ape Trully said.

Jumpy and Lopunny queen gazed into each others eyes as hearts filled the air.

"Aww, that's so cute." Sonia sayed

"Seems pretty gross to me" Mighty Ray complained

Then Jumpy finally spoke.

"Please, release hostages."

Lopunny queen clapped her hands twice and the Bunearys (Who recovered from their massive shock treatment) untied Commander Ape Trully and Aipom King.

They then released the captive rabbits and humans.

"Lopunny..." The queen said lovingly.

"The Lopunny queen says she's never seen a rabbit so hansome."

"Lopunny" she said again

"She returns Rabbit castle to the rabbits and would like to join us at big green to be with Jumpy."

The Zebra Brothers (who awoke from their nap) heard this.

"What! Lopunny queen, you can't Join them!"

"They are your enemies, remember?"

"Lopunny..." the queen growled

Suddenly the Lopunnys all charged Focus Blasts and fired them at the Zebra Brothers, blasting them out of the castle.

Back at big green

"We are honored to have you join us at first squad, your highness."

"Lopunny" the queen said with a bow, then started cuddling Jumpy.

"You two look so cute together." Sonia said

"Ugh, still gross." Mighty ray said.

Raichu Castle-

"Commander Ape Trully, I'm pleased to introduce you to some friends of mine. These Pokemon didn't believe what High Roller said either."

Aipom King turned as he introduced them one by one.

"This is torterra king, there is Lapras queen, and the Xatu king."

All three of the pokemon stepped foward and bowed.

"How delightful. It's always good to have new friends at Big Green."

Suddenly Parrot king came in with a note and handed it to Ape Trully.

He read it. "Raichus are attacking the human villages?"

"Quickly, Aipom king, we must go and make friends with the Raichus."

"Oh, then give them these." Aipom king said pulling out a basket full of blue berrys "Raichus love Oran Berries."

Meanwhile at Raichu castle

The Zebra Brothers walked up to a large and very dark Orange colored Raichu.

"Raichu king, you have done well on attacking the humans."

"Master High Roller is pleased."

"Here's the lollipops, High Roller promised you."

The Raichus and Pikachus all gathered to grab a lollipop

"Raichu!" The king yelled. And they all backed up, and the Pichus stepped foward (the youngest always got first pick).

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're gonna go read comics." The zebras said and rolled away.

At that momment, Commander Ape Trully and the Aipom king arrived at the castle.

" Mighty Raichus, I offer you these yummy Oran Berries in hopes that you'll stop oppressing the humans and join us at Big Green."

Suddenly the Raichus and Pikachus looked up from licking their lollipops. And tossed them aside, all grabbing a berry.

"Rai-Rai" the king said holding out his paw.

"The King says he accepts out offer."

"Excellent." Ape Trully said shaking his paw.

Then the king led them farther into his castle.

"Rai-Rai?" He asked.

"Have we ever been in the castle? No not really"

Suddenly the king led them into a room with a large generator.

"Rai-Rai"

"The king says this is where they give their castle power."

"Oh my, how astounding."

They stepped forward to examine it when suddenly a large flash of electricity Struck out and engulfed Ape Trully and the Aipom king.

They were soon lifted up and trapped in the wall of electricity, with the rest of the humans.

The Raichus and Pikachus all chuckled evilly, their trap had worked perfectly.

At that point Ape Trully's set off his distress signal

Back at Big Green

First Squad was partaking in their normal activities. Lin Chung sketched the posing Lopunny queen and Jumpy GhostFace.

Sonia was getting a foot rub from Yaksha

and Mighty Ray was lifting weights. Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Commander Ape Trully's in trouble, First Squad DEPLOY!"

First Squad jumped in the launch tubes but one they got through they only landed on tank treads.

"Hey what gives!" Mighty Ray yelled.

Suddenly the Torterra king stepped forward.

"Your turtles are off on different business. But your in luck, my subjects and I are going to carry you to Raichu castle."

"Can you guys move fast?"

"You'll find out soon."

The Torterras made themselves comfortable on the tank treads and First Squad finally launched.

Later At Raichu Castle

The King saw First Squad approaching.

"Raichu!" he yelled, and the Raichus and Pikachus all stepped out of the castle, in a battle formation.

They immediately fired massive amounts of electricity at First Squad.

"Return fire!" Lin Chung ordered.

Jumpy grabbed some carrots and chucked them at the Raichus

the Electricity blew up the carrots easily, and Jumpy started Jumping rope to deflect the lightning.

The lopunny queen jumped up and fired a Focus blast in the center of the army and knocked out a good portion of them.

But that wasn't enough as the Raichus quickly regrouped.

The fired another blast of electricity, forcing Jumpy and the Lopunny queen back.

Sonia tried to use her tongue's wind to blow back the electricity, but it fails.

"Alright it's time to fight fire with fire." Mighty Ray announces

He then eats a banana. "I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!"

The blast from his eyeballs make contact but the Raichus didn't seem to be effected much by it. Instead they endure the blast and by the time Mighty Rays eyes loose their power, they were still standing there.

They returned the blast even stronger then ever.

"They absorbed Mighty Ray's blast." Lin Chung said worried.

"How are we gonna fight them if we can't get close?" Sonia asked

"Ah-hem" the Torterra king said.

"Perhaps we can help. Torterras open fire!"

The Torterras immediately began firing multiple razor leaves and energy balls at the Raichus, blasting them back.

The Raichus attempted to zap them, but their electricity had no effect.

"Hey, they can withstand the lightning." Mighty Ray said.

"Of course we can."

The Torterras continued to bombard the Raichus and take out much of the army.

The King noticed the Torterra's immunity to their electric attacks.

"Raichu!" He yelled

Suddenly the Pikachus leaped out and their tales became hard as steel.

The flung themselves at the torterras, slamming them on the heads.

"They've gotten up close! Now's our chance to attack!" Lin Chung said

Immediately First Squad took the chance and attacked with all they had, and soon the Raichu army was defeated.

They tied up the army, when the Raichu king came down with Ape Trully and the Aipom king tied up.

"Rai-Rai!"

"The Raichu king refuses to surrender."

"Raichu!"

"Unless one of you can beat his best soldier in a blasting competition."

"Raichu!"

Suddenly from the crowd steps a pikacu with a tuft of fur on his head, and a lightning bolt shaped scar over his eye.

"This is Volt Eye, he is the most talented electric shooter in the Raichu army."

"Rai-Rai"

"The king demands to know who will be challenging Volt Eye."  
"I will." Mighty Ray announces

The king then led First Squad to a large field in the middle of a storm.

"Who ever can cancel out the most lightning strikes wins."

Suddenly the Raichu king fired a massive bolt of lighting into the clouds. and the sky filled with lightning.

Volt Eye stepped foward and began to shoot a powerful thunderbolt attack, he shot almost every bolt in the sky.

"That's easy." Mighty Ray said and swallowed a banana.

He then shot his bolts and did the same thing as Volt Eye.

"Raichu!"

"The King suggest, that we make it more challenging."

Suddenly The King fired a powerful Thunder attack into the clouds. This caused the lightning to strike more frequently and it struck the ground.

"Rai-Rai"

"Whoever can blast the most lightning without being struck wins."

Might Ray and Volt Eye dashed into the field each avoiding the lightning and shooting it at the same time.

The Only problem was Volt Eye was to nimble, he could keep this up for hours and While Mighty way had his limits. But suddenly Mighty Ray got an idea.

He remembered metal can attract lighting and the Pikachus could turn their tails into steel, he just had to trick Volt Eye into doing so. So Mighty ray soon began throwing mud at Volt Eye, jumping in front of him, and making rude comments.

Volt Eye got angry, he wasn't gonna take this and soon he made a foolish choice. He tried to use Iron Tail on mighty ray. Just at that moment a massive bolt struck Volt Eye knocking him out.

Mighty Ray then took the opportunity. and Fire his most concentrated bolt into the air, clearing the clouds and ceasing the lightning strikes.

The Raichu king and First Squad stood in awe.

"Rai-Raichu" The king said bowing before Mighty Ray.

"The Raichu king is impressed with Mighty Ray's skill. He says he would be honored to be friends with humans who show such skill."

Back at big green

The Crocodile King is still blasting the generator at big green when Commander Ape trully comes in.

"Crocodile King I'm glad to tell you, you may take a rest today, The Raichu King has offered to power Big Green while you take a rest."

"Well good, I'm running out of steam anyway."

First Squad sits in their quarters when Volt Eye and the Aipom King enter

"Volt Eye says that he wishes to join first squad and be Mighty Ray's partner."

"It would be our honor" Lin Chung says

"Cool I always wanted a partner." Mighty Ray says


	3. Arcanine Castle Blastoise Castle

Arcanine Castle

~Liger Castle~

ApeTrully and Aipom king arrive at Liger Castle and are immediately greeted by Golden Eye Husky.

"Greetings Commander, and uh Aipom King. What brings you to Liger Castle?"

"Greetings Golden Eye Husky, we were just visiting an ally and make sure they were doing well in this time of crisis."

"Oh we're fine, since the Pokemon attacks, Liger Castle is open to humans for protection, we Ligers can defend ourselves."

"Well that is nice to know."

At that momment there was a growl in the distance, they turned and there standing was a large golden Arcanine with many more behind him.

"What are those?"

"They're Arcanines, these are Pokemon of Chinese mythology."

The golden one snarled at Golden Eye and ApeTrully

"The king of the Arcanines, is demanding that the Ligers give up their castle to the Arcanines."

"Why should I! This is my castle."

The Arcanine King roared.

"The Arcanine king says if you won't give up the castle, he'll take it from you."

"Oh yeah let's see you try."

Then ApeTrully stepped foward

"Now please, we can settle this in a peaceful manner can't we?"

The Arcanine king roared straight in ApeTrully's face.

"U-u-uh, What was that?" ApeTrully asked nervously

"He said no."

Suddenly Golden Eye Husky gives a loud roar, and the ligers all start piling out of the castle.

"Attack!" Golden Eye yells

The Ligers spew out flames and hit the Arcanines, pushing them back a bit.

"Keep it going!"

The ligers continue to assault the Arcanines with flames but soon the Arcanines start slowly stepping forward.

"Oh dear, there skin must be really tough." ApeTrully said astonished.

"Uh, that's not it."

Suddenly the Arcanines shake of the flames and shoot a Flamethrower attack, powerful enough to burn even the ligers strong hide.

"The Arcanines have a mystical ability to absorb heat and use it to power their own fire."  
The Arcanines Then Tackle the ligers with great force and knock them out. They then surround ApeTrully, Aipom king, and Golden Eye.

"Any ideas?"

"I have one." ApeTrully says nervously

he then sends his distress signal to Big Green

The alarm goes off

"Commander ApeTrully's in trouble First Squad DE-"

"No Way." Alpha Girls voice rang out

"Golden Eye Husky is our teammate, we're going to liger castle."

"No way, we're First Squad!" Mighty Ray yells.

"Wait, Mighty Ray. I believe Alpha Girl may have a point." Lin Chung says

"What?"

"Well Golden Eye is their teammate, it only seems right." Mystique Sonia says with a shrug.

"Fine, you'll go to Liger Castle Alpha Girl, but you know where to find us if something goes wrong." Mr. No Hands says sternly

Alpha Girl rolls her eyes. "Like anything will happen." She leaves and enters Second Squad's launch station.

"Alright Second Squad, DEPLOY!"

The Members of Second Squad (minus one) Launches out of the launch tubes.

"Finally some action." Kowloon says as they approach Arcanine Castle.

later at Arcanine Castle

The Growlithes finished tying up ApeTrully and the others.

"Please Arcanine King, there must be some way we can resolve this peacefully."

The Arcanine king growled.

"The King orders you to shut your mouth before he burns us again."

Suddenly the Zebra Brothers rolled in.

"You've done well in the defeating the ligers Arcanine King." Sparky Black said.

"Master High Roller commands you to-"

Suddenly Second Squad busted in.

"Destroy them!" Sparky White Continued

"Release our teammate and commanders!" Alpha Girl Demanded.

The Arcanines began to laugh at the Humans before them.

"No one laughs at Second Squad and lives to tell the tale Second Squad ATTACK!"

Immediately Archer Lee fires multiple arrows at the Arcanines but they bounce harmlessly off of their hide.

The Arcanines continue to laugh, but suddenly one is lifted up by Hurricane Lee. He tosses it into the Growlithes and some other Arcanines, knocking them out.

"Ha, who's laughing now?" Kowloon mocks.

The Arcanines eyes begin to glow red with rage. And the Arcanine King Roars vicously.

"The Arcanine king says, that you will pay for endangering their young ones."

The Arcanines lash out at Second Squad.

"Let's show them what happens when mess with Second Squad!"

Immediately Kowloon and Alpha Girl jump towards the Arcanines. Alpha Girl Clubs a few of them, while Kowloon Kicks a few of them aside.

Hurricane Lee pulls out his axes and swings them at the Arcanines but they somehow zip by him. Soon they're all running by at incredable speeds.

The Arcanines Zipped by them hitting Second Squad as they passed by.

"Oh Dear, I've never seen a creature move this fast, not even the cheetahs can reach this speed." ApeTrully says worried.

"The Arcanines have a special ability called Extreme Speed. It allows them to travel at speeds that make them virtually invisible to the naked eye."

"We can't fight them if we can't see them." Kowloon complains

"We need a plan." Archer Lee says.

"I think I may have an idea." Hurricane Lee says pointing at the Arcanines.

They notice how the Arcanines needed to stop for a moment to change their direction.

"That's it, Second Squad spread out!" Alpha Girl commands

Second Squad does so, and keep moving. The Arcanines try to attack them but with Second Squad constantly moving they are somewhat of difficult targets to hit.

Eventually the Arcanines start to get tired and slow down.

"Their tiring, now's our chance!"

Immediately Second Squad assualts the Arcanine army with all they got, and against all odds they defeat the Arcanine army.

The Arcanine King growled.

"The king of Arcanines refuses to surrender."

He growled again.

"Unless one of you manages to defeat him in a wrestling match."

The King Roared with a sinister smile.

"He demands to know which one of you will be challenging him."

"I will." Golden Eye's voice rang out.

The Arcanine king turned.

"If I win, you'll give me back my castle, if you win, The ligers and humans will leave Arcanine Castle forever. Deal?"

The Arcanine King pondered for a moment then growled

"The king accepts your offer"

The Growlithes came forward and untied Golden Eye Husky, then they led him to a large boxing arena in front of the castle.

The Arcanine king and Golden Eye enter the ring as ApeTrully prepares to ring the bell

"Ready...Begin!"

Immediately the King fired a Flamethrower attack, and Golden Eye countered it with his own fire breathe. The fire canceled out eachother and the Arcanine king immediately began using his Extreme Speed to zip by and hit Golden Eye.

Golden Eye tries to hit him but every attack he tries misses the King.

Then he gets an idea, Golden Eye remembers how Second Squad dealt with the Arcanines earlier. He began to listen, as he could here the king's feet skid as he stopped to turn. He listen and heard Arcanine king beginning to head straight for him.

Golden Eye braced himself and soon grabbed on to the kings head as he tackled Golden Eye.

The sudden shock made the king shake violently to try and get Golden Eye off of him.

He soon started running in circles and increasing in speed, soon he was using Extreme Speed with out knowing it.

Eventually he finally shook of Golden Eye but he was now dizzy beyond belief.

Golden Eye took the opportunity and Tackled the King all his might. The king bounced off the ropes of the ring and went flying towards Golden Eye, he then punched the king into the air.

The Arcanine King went flying up a couple feet and then came crashing down. Golden Eye stepped back as the King crashed into the ground.

The King Laid there with Swirls in his eyes.

"Golden Eye Husky Wins!" ApeTrully announced proudly.

Second Squad cheered, then Arcanine King pulled himself out of the crater his landing had made.

He growled at his minions and they stepped forward.

The Arcanines and Growlithes all bowed before Golden Eye.

The King growled.

"High Roller told them, that ligers were feeble and worthless, and that they didn't deserve their castle."

He growled again

"He now sees his error and gives Liger Castle back to it's rightful owners."

He held out his paw to Golden Eye.

"Yeah, no hard feelings." He said shaking his paw

The Arcanine king growled once more.

"The Arcanines ask if they could have the honor of joining Big Green."

"Of course you can Arcanine king." ApeTrully replied

"WHAT? Arcanine king, you can't defy Master High Roller!" Sparky Black yelled.

"You're, supposed to fight Big Green, not join them!" Sparky White continues.

The Arcanines all growl menacingly at the Zebra Brothers.

"U-u-uh, wait Arcanine King-" But immediately the Arcanines Fired a massive Fire Blast attack at the Zebra Brothers, launching them back to East Citadel.

Back at Big Green

"They beat the Arcanines?" Mighty Ray said in disbelief.

"Perhaps you underestimated Second Squad Mighty Ray." Lin Chung said.

"Ah who cares we're still the best."

"Perhaps or perhaps not."

Second Squad was sitting in their quarters, boasting over their success when Commander ApeTrully came in with Arcanine King.

"Arcanine king was impressed with your skills and wishes to join Second Squad."

"You made the right choice Arcanine King, you know we're the best." Alpha Girl said.

The Arcanine King somewhat barked and slurped Alpha Girls face.

"Uh GROSS!" she said wiping of the spit.

Second Squad burst into laughter at that momment.

* * *

Blastoise Castle

ApeTrully and Aipom King are sitting on Lapras Queen as she swims through the sea.

"Graceful Lapras Queen, I'm curious, what did Aipom King say that made you want to join us?"

"He really didn't need to say anything but ask me if I wanted to join. We Lapras just wanted peace in the first place, what High Roller said was unbelievable, and yet alot of the others did believe him."

"The Lapras in fact enjoyed the company of humans and animals." Aipom King chimmed in.

"Well I'm glad some pokemon didn't believe his lies."

Suddenly the Lapras Queen spotted something. The Stingray swam by, almost as though they were fleeing something. She looked to see what was up ahead, and discovered the problem, the stingray had swam into Blastoise Swamp and were chased out violently.

"Uh, gentleman if you don't mind we're gonna take a little detour, I need to have a chat with my old friend.

Later at Blastoise Castle

The Blastoise King sat there board out of his mind, when he saw Lapras Queen approaching in his swamp.

"Oh, goody" He said dully

"The great and wise Lapras Queen visits us."

"It's good to see you to, old friend." The queen said sarcastically.

"Ah, so what brings you here at Blastoise Castle."

"I'm here on the account of how your subjects have been treating the creatures of the sea."

"Excuse me." ApeTrully said peaking out from behind. "If I may."

He stepped forward. "Wise and noble Blastoise King, you do share the swamp with the humans as I can see, but why do you oppress the animals?"

"Ah we don't have any problem with the humans, it's those animals that hog our water."

"You mean the stingrays?" ApeTrully asked

"OF COURSE I MEAN THOSE STINGRAYS!"

"Are you mad Blastoise King!" Lapras Queen yelled

"Those stingrays need the water to breathe."

"Bah, then they should stay in the sea."

"If I may, Blastoise King perhaps if you were to only listen to the stingrays, they could tell you why they come into your swamp."

The Blastoise and Wartortles began to surround ApeTrully, but the king held up his hand to stop them from attacking.

"Fine bring the stingrays foward, and I will listen to their excuse. It better be good though."

Later

The Stingray King came foward.

"Alright Stingray King, tell me why, your kind have been trespassing in my swamp."

"Listen Blastoise King, the Mantines kicked us out of our territory, and well...we didn't have that many options."

"So you just decided to come to my swamp!"

"We didn't have alot of options, we saw how you allowed the humans to live in your swamps, and we thought maybe you hadn't fallen for High Roller's lies."

"Lies?" The king said puzzled

"You know not of the lies High Roller told the Pokemon?" ApeTrully said puzzled.

"Uh, when was that exactly?"

"A few months ago at East Citadel. He called all the Pokemon down there."

"Um, we didn't make it to the meeting."

"Then why do you oppress us?" The Stingray king said.

"You've been taking our water, why else would our supply be low."

"Um perhaps that's the reason." Aipom king said pointing at a large boulder blocking their waterfall.

"What the where did that come from!"

The Blastoise, Wartortles, and Squirtles began to yell in anger.

"Please! Can we be calm!" ApeTrully yelled, causing them to settle.

"Tell you what ApeTrully, if you can find a way to get rid of that boulder, the stingrays can stay, and I'll join Big Green."

"Agreed."

ApeTrully then set of his signal to summon First Squad.

Back at Big Green

The alarm goes off.

"We're being summoned by Commander ApeTrully, First Squad DEPLOY!"

Later at Blastoise Castle

"First Squad, that boulder is blocking the Blastoise's water supply, I need you to find a way to move or break that boulder."

"Ha, that'll be easy." Mighty Ray says

First Squad climbed to the top of the waterfall.

At First they tried pushing it but it wouldn't budge.

"Where did this come from any ways?" Sonia asked.

But soon First Squad heard laughing nearby. They investigated and soon saw the Zebra Brothers lounging in the river flow.

"Man, I knew putting that boulder there was a good idea."

"Yeah, I bet the Blastoise hardly even noticed."

"So it was the zebras who put the boulder there." Sonia Said.

"We'll deal with them later, right now lets focus on destroying this boulder." Lin Chung said.

The Lopunny Queen thought for a moment. Then she got an idea. She whispered it in Jumpy's ear, then Jumpy passed it on to Lin Chung.

"That may work."

Lopunny Queen fired a Focus Blast into the air, Lin Chung then began his spin launch attack, and Volt Eye used Iron Tail to propell Lin Chung Forward. The massive Momentum of Lin Chung mixed with the Focus Blast, shattered the Boulder and the waterfall began to flow again, washing away the Zebra Brothers with it.

The Zebra Brothers landed in front of the Blastoise King, and so did First Squad.

"Your Highness, the Zebra Brothers are the ones who blocked the waterfall." Lin Chung Said

He growled at the Zebra Brothers.

"U-uh, we can explain."

"I'm sure you can." the King said before blasting them with a massive Hydro Pump.

"Well ApeTrully a deals a deal. You fixed the waterfall, I guess the Stingrays can stay, and the Blastoise will join Big Green."

Back at Big Green.

"Good to have you on board Blastoise King." Torterra king said.

"Yeah, Big Greens actually a nice place. Now if you don't mind why don't you tell me a bit about the lies High Roller told you."


	4. Pidgeot Castle Blizzard

Pidgeot Castle

~Eagle Castle~

Commander ApeTrully was yet again getting his portrait painted in front of Eagle Castle, when the Eagle King landed next to him.

With the Recent months that passed, the eagles had finally regrown the feathers on their heads.

"Greetings Eagle King, how has your kingdom been?"

The King screeched. (He still hadn't quite mastered the human language.)

"Well that's wonderful."

"Uh would you mind not moving so much?" Aipom King said.

"Oh my apologies."

"If I were you Eagle King, I would try going to Parrot King for individual tutoring." Camel King said looking up from his painting.

The king screeched.

"It was just a suggestion."

Suddenly they all heard screeches but not that of Eagles, they looked up and saw what it was, Pidgeots, and they were heading for Eagle Castle.

But first the Pidgeottos and younger Pidgeys began to swoop down on the human villages.

The Pidgeottos personally harassed the humans, pecking them and lunging at them with their tallons, while the pidgeys guzzled down their their crops and tearing up their clothing.

The Pidgeots then squawked, bringing the Pidgeys and Pidgeottos back to the flock. Then they all began flapping their wings with alot of force, producing winds that nearly blew the humans' homes over.

"Oh dear!" ApeTrully said in horror.

The Pidgeots then left the humans and focused on Eagle Castle, the Eagle King noticed this.

He screeched and the Eagles began to swarm out of the castle with seeds in their mouth. They defended their castle as they spat out seeds almost like a machine gun. They shot down a few of the Pidgeots but soon the Pidgeots began swirling their wings.

Soon large spheres of air began to form at the top of their wings which they then flung at the Eagles.

They soon made quick work of the Eagle Army.

"Oh dear, Aipom King, Quickly, we must persuade the Pidgeots to stop oppressing the humans and Eagles, and join us at Big Green."

The Eagle King screeched.

"You, and your army should return to Big Green, we'll be fine." ApeTrully said as him and Aipom king flew off on his helicopter.

as they flew off, Camel King painted a picture of them flying off.

Back at Big Green

"They never wait for back up! Oh I better alert First Squad imme-"

"First Squad doesn't know the first thing about air combat, this is a job for Big Green Air Force!" Master Chou said.

"Oh no, not this time!" Woo yelled

"You're taking First Squad with you."

"First Squad, isn't air worthy, there's no way I'm letting them fly my rockets!"

"Well, maybe Eagle king and his subjects can give them transportation."

Woo turned to the King.

"Would you be willing to do that?"

The king pondered for a moment but then nodded.

Then Woo called down First Squad.

"First Squad report to the hanger, immediately."

First Squad did so.

"Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King are on their way to Pidgeot Castle, you are going to accompany the Air Force and catch up to Commander ApeTrully before something bad happens."

"Finally we get to fly with the Air Force." Mighty Ray said exited

"I'm afraid that's not the case Mighty Ray, you and first squad will be flying on the Eagles to Pidgeot Castle."

"Awww, well aleast we get to fly something."

Later near Pidgeot Castle

"Um, Commander are you sure this is a good idea?" Aipom King said nervously

"Oh don't be so nervous, I'm sure the Pidgeot King is a kind and reasonable fellow."

At Pidgeot Castle, the King sat on his new throne when he noticed the helicopter approaching.

He screeched, and soon the Pidgeots and Pidgeottos emerged from the castle.

They were heading straight for the helicopter.

"Oh dear." ApeTrully said preparing for impact.

"I told you."

The Pidgeots were prepared to smash the Helicopter head on, when the one taking the lead was shot down by a seed.

The Pidgeots turned to see the Air Force as well as First Squad on the Eagles.

"Back away From Commander ApeTrully!" Master Chou yelled.

The Pidgeot King screeched and the Pidgeots began to fire their spheres of air. The Air Force and Eagles dodged them barely.

"What are those?" Rosefinch

"That's called Air Slash, it's a special ability fliers like the Pidgeots can use." Aipom King said.

The Eagle King screeched and the Eagles opened fire.

The Pidgeots avoided the seeds, they had learned of their tactics.

"Eagle king, keep them busy." Lin Chung said.

"First Squad attack!"

Jumpy threw carrots at the Pidgeots, while Lopunny queen fired a Focus Blast attack this knocked a few Pidgeots out of the air.

Lin Chung fired the bamboo Shoots, knocking multiple Pidgeots out of the air.

The Air Force also opened fire, and soon the Pidgeots were overwhelmed.

"We're winning, we're winning!" ApeTrully cheered.

The Pidgeot king got angry and released a ear splitting screech, and soon more Pidgeots emerged from the castle.

"The Pidgeots are regrouping!" Mystique Sonia cried.

"Oh yeah." Mighty Ray said pulling out a banana.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my-" Suddenly a Pidgey snatched his banana.

"Hey!" he yelled.

Volt Eye turned his attention to the Pidgeots

"Pika-CHUU!" he yelled as he blasted the Pidgeots with a Thunderbolt attack.

This dazed half of the Pidgeots, but suddenly half of them began to turn around.

"Their retreating!" Master Chou said triumphately

But suddenly the Pidgeots turned again, and began flapping their wings, creating a large gust of wind.

This started blowing the Eagles backwards and the air forces' rockets began to tilt backwards.

Mystique Sonia began to spin her tongue but her wind mixed with the gust the Pidgeots had generated cause a tornado to form.

The twister sucked up the Air Force and Commander ApeTrully's Helicopter.

"This twister's to strong!" Sonia yelled as the Eagles struggled to fly away from it.

"We have no choice, we need to retreat!" Lin Chung yelled.

The Eagle King screeched and the Eagles turned to return to Big Green.

ApeTrully and The Air Force crashed in front of Pidgeot Castle.

The King screeched and the Pidgeots grabbed some rope and tied them up.

Back at Big Green...

"You couldn't beat the Pidgeots?" Woo said franticlly

"They're too unpredictable, you can't tell what their gonna do next."

Lin Chung thought for a moment, then remembered a tactic the Eagles used to attack Big Green many months ago.

"I think I know how to defeat them. Woo we need the Bat and Hen army."

Woo called them up.

"Eagles we need you to combine with the Bats and Hens like you did before."

The Bats then perched themselves on the Eagles heads while the Hens jumped on their backs. (Except for the ones First Squad rode on)

"Alright now lets show those Pidgeots what happens when they mess with First Squad!" Mighty Ray said.

The Eagles then took off.

Later at Pidgeot Castle...

The Pidgeot King monitored the prisoners when the Zebra Brothers landed at the Castle.

"Master High Roller says you've done well in capturing ApeTrully and Big Green's Air Force."

"Pidgeot King, certainly we can find a peaceful way to settle this." ApeTrully said.

The King screeched at ApeTrully.

"What was that?"

"He said, 'Silence human.'" Aipom King said.

Suddenly the screech of Eagles filled the air.

The Zebra Brothers pulled out a High Roller puppet.

"Master High Roller says, 'Destroy First Squad!'"

The King screeched and the Pidgeots flew out to face the eagles.

The Eagle King Screeched at his subjects and the hens opened fire. The Pidgeots dodged the eggs and prepared an Air Slash attack but thanks to the Bats the Eagles were able to avoid it.

The Eagles and the Pidgeots continued to fire back and forth but they kept avoiding fire.

"The Pidgeots are still to fast, even if the bats read their minds." Sonia pointed out.

Then Jumpy remembered how the Pidgeots were dazed when Volt Eye zapped them.

"Mighty Ray, eat banana." He said.

Mighty Ray pulled out a banana and ate it, while Volt Eye charged up a Thunderbolt.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" he yelled, while Volt Eye fired a Thunderbolt attack.

The combination of lightning struck the Pidgeots leaving them all dazed and paralyzed.

The Eagle King screeched at his subjects and they again opened fire. This time they hit every Pidgeot and soon the army was no more.

"Uh Oh, we better get out of here." Sparky White said.

"Good idea." Sparky Black said and soon the Zebra Brothers took off on their lamps.

The Eagles and First Squad landed before the King.

"Release our commander." Lin Chung demanded.

The king didn't want to but, without his army he had no choice. He to his talons and cut the rope.

He then screeched and the Pidgeots got up and fled the castle. The king then turned around to take his leave, but the Eagle King screeched, and he turned back.

"Pidgeot King, you do not need to leave." The Eagle King pulled out a tray of gold. "You can always join us at Big Green." ApeTrully said.

The King pondered but then flung the gold out of the Eagle Kings wings. He then flew off with the rest of his army.

ApeTrully sighed. "Oh well, I perhaps we can make allies with the Pidgeots next time." he said dissapointed.

"Ah look on the bright side Commander, the Eagles got their castle back." Aipom King said as the Eagle king patted ApeTrully on the back.

* * *

Blizzard

~The Snowy Mountains~

High Roller and the Zebra brothers trudged up the mountain on a sleigh pulled by Mightyenas.

"Master High Roller, it's so cold up here." Sparky White complained

"Why are we up here again?" Sparky Black asked

"Because, you dummies, this mountain is where the Legendary Articuno is said to slumber. We're going to wake him up, and then trick him into being on my side. And then he'll destroy Big Green for me."

"No he won't." A voice rang out.

High Roller and the Zebra Brothers looked over and saw the Froslass Queen.

"This mountain is sacred, no human or animal is allowed to set foot here. Especially not you High Roller."

"Oh yeah, I just did Froslass Queen. And your not gonna stop me from awakening Articuno. Mightyenas, attack!"

The Mightyenas each fired a Hyper Beam attack but it passed through Froslass Queen.

"You will leave, NOW!" Froslass Queen yelled firing a Ice Shard at High Roller.

"Make Me!" he replied.

The Mightyenas then each fired a Shadowball attack, which struck Froslass Queen, knocking her over.

"Ha, now where does Articuno sleep?" High Roller said looking around.

"I-I beg you...stop what your doing. You have no idea the harm you'll cause." Froslass Queen said weakly

"Bah, what do you know?"

"Master High Roller look." The Zebra Brothers said pointing at a big blue bulge in the snow.

"Aha." High Roller said

He then pulled out a gong and started beating it rapidly.

"Wakie Wakie Articuno, sleepy time is over."

Suddenly the bulge began to move, and it soon rose up revealing the bright, shining, blue Bird.

It screeched almost as if it was yawning.

"Now that your awake, you can call me Master High-" Suddenly Articuno froze High Roller with a powerful Ice Beam attack.

It screeched in anger.

"Man what's wrong with that bird?" Sparky Black said stepping back.

"You fools, I warned you Articuno is not to be awoken." Froslass Queen said getting up.

"You never said that, you just told us to leave." Sparky White said.

"Well I'm saying it now." Froslass Queen said.

Articuno turned then froze the Zebra Brothers as well. Articuno screeched with rage firing Ice Beams in the air. At that point the Mightyenas fled.

Articuno then took to the sky, firing Ice Beam we ever he went, and causing a blizzard with the flap of his wings.

Back at Big Green

ApeTrully's voice rang through the intercom.

"Attention Big Green, the legendary Articuno has awaken and is rampaging throughout Hidden Kingdom, we must calm Articuno before he plunges all of Hidden Kingdom into a new ice age."

First Squad launched out of Big Green as ApeTrully and Aipom King trailed in their helicopter.

Somewhere in Hidden Kingdom

Humans and Animals alike flee as Articuno litters the land with ice and snow. He freezes multiple humans with Ice Beam while many of the animals are caught up in the Blizzard.

Articuno then saw Camel castle, he charged up an Ice Beam, ready to freeze the entire Castle when a bolt of lightning struck his back.

Articuno turned to see First Squad. He screeched in anger as he flapped his wings, generating a blizzard.

"Brrrrr, Someone turn the heat on." Mystique Sonia

"Articuno is said to be able to generate blizzards with just the flap of his wings." Aipom King explained.

Lin Chung fired bamboo shoots and Jumpy tossed some carrots. The impact sent Articuno back a little bit.

"Mighty Articuno." ApeTrully spoke from his helicopter

"We do not mean you any harm. We just hope to be friends so you can stop attacking the humans and animals."

Articuno simply screeched and blew the helicopter back.

Mighty Ray pulled out a banana.

"that's it, I am Mighty Ray! Fear my-" He then reliezed the banana was frozen solid.

Volt Eye rolled his eyes and simply fired a Thunder attack at Articuno as he attempted to tackle First Squad head on.

The electricity surged through Articuno and stopped it in it's tracks. When Volt Eye ceased his attack, Articuno just flew there his skin somewhat charred. Articuno opened shook himself off and flew back towards his mountain with First Squad following him.

Later at Mt. Freeze

First Squad arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"How are we gonna get up there, the turtles can't climb the mountain."

Suddenly ApeTrully and Aipom king arrived on a sled led by the Dogs and Arcanines.

"Dog King and Arcanine King have volunteered, to help us scale the mountain and pull the sled."

First Squad, ApeTrully, and Aipom King scaled the mountain, as the blizzard became more and more violent, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of them.

"Halt, no human or animal is allowed on Mt. Freeze." She yelled.

"We mean no harm, we come to soothe the legendary Pokemon that sits at the top of this mountain."

Suddenly the figure came into view.

"Froslass Queen?" Aipom king said astonished.

"You seek to soothe the Mighty Articuno?"

"Of course we do. Why else would we scale Mt. Freeze?" Aipom King said.

"High Roller came here to awaken Articuno earlier."

"Oh dear, we are not like High Roller, we are warriors of Big Green, and we seek peace throughout Hidden Kingdom." ApeTrully explained.

"Peace, really? If you're really warriors for peace, why did you attack Master Articuno?"

"We were merely defending ourselves, and the humans he was attacking." Lin Chung explained.

"Hmmmm, fine if you can soothe Master Articuno, then you'll have convinced me not to destroy you."

First Squad continued up to the top of the mountain where Articuno sat there, tending his injured wing.

He saw First Squad and prepared to use Ice Beam.

"Wait! Articuno we mean you no harm." Lin Chung said.

Articuno ceased his attack but growled.

Dog King came foward.

"We've brought you this cream to heal your injuries."

Articuno still was suspicious but he lowered his wing and allowed them to rub it on his injury.

They applied the cream and Articuno lifted his wing back up. He flapped it to make sure it was still functional.

"Mighty Articuno, we at Big Green simply wish for peace between the creatures of Hidden Kingdom. We ask you to help us restore peace and join us at Big Green." ApeTrully said.

Articuno pondered, he remembered how First Squad had attacked him, but then remembered how they kindly fixed his wing.

Finally he screeched.

"Articuno agrees to Join Big Green, as long as we treat him like an ally not an enemy." Aipom king said.

Suddenly Froslass Queen came forth.

"I must say, I am impressed, no one has ever gained Master Articuno's trust. But you've shown me, that you really are warriors for peace. If you don't mind I would like to Join Big Green, to help restore peace in Hidden Kingdom."

"It would be our honor Froslass Queen." ApeTrully said.

Articuno then allowed them all on his back as he took off towards Big Green.


	5. Chatot Castle Gyarados Castle

Chatot Castle

~Parrot Castle~

The Parrot King was giving his daily classes when he heard flapping in the distance.

He looked outside to see Chatots hovering over the human homes. The dropped pellet bombs into the holes.

"OH, my." He thought to himself.

He then flew out of his castle with his subjects towards the Chatots.

"Why do you torment these innocent humans? What did they ever do to you?"

The Chatots squawked rapidly, when the king of the Chatots emerged from the flock.

"We do what High Roller ordered us to do. You animals and those humans started this war, and we're going to end it."

"we do not want war with the Pokemon we only wish to be friends."

"Silence your lying tongue!" The Chatot King snapped with a squawk. "Chatots attack!"

Immediately the Chatots Squawked Loudly and suddenly huge sound waves forced back the parrots.

"Squa- it is said the Chatots have the power of a Hyper Voice." The Parrot King said covering his ears.

The Chatots' wings then began to glow and they struck Parrot King.

"The Parrots are no more, this castle is officially Chatot Castle!" Chatot King announced.

Later a good distance away from Chatot Castle...

The Tank Army, Commander ApeTrully, and Aipom King arrived at the human homes.

"Excuse me, are you humans having Pokemon trouble?" ApeTrully asked.

"Yes, we were recently attacked by Chatots, the Parrots tried to stop them, but were defeated." One woman said

"Chatots, did you say Chatots?" Aipom King said poking out of a tank.

Aipom King lifted her up.

"Do you know where they are! Do you?" He asked frantically.

"They're right over there!" she said pointing.

"Why so enthusiastic Aipom King?" ApeTrully said puzzled.

"You'll find out soon. In the meantime, the Tank Army should stay here and protect the humans. We'll handle this alone."

Later at Chatot Castle

The Parrot king and his subjects sat there tied up.

"Please Chatot king, certainly we can negotiate."

"Silence!" Chatot King yelled with a squawk.

Suddenly Commander ApeTrully approached.

He was immediately squawked at angrily by the Chatots, but the King emerged from the flock and landed right in front of ApeTrully.

"You'd better have a good reason for approaching this castle." He said sternly.

"Lou Shi" A voice rang out.

"Who said that?" Chatot King demanded.

Suddenly the Aipom King jumped out from behind ApeTrully.

"Aipom King?" Chatot King said astonished

"You know eachother?" ApeTrully asked.

"Of course I know Aipom King. He was one of my best students, back when I taught the Pokemon how to speak human language. But then, Master High Roller told us about your kind and how you humans and animals want to use us for our power. He was so generous, he gave us all candy."

"No my teacher, High Roller has lied to you, the humans and animals want to be friends, they don't want to use us." Aipom King said

"The humans and animals of Big Green have shown me how kind they really are, they only want peace through out Hidden Kingdom."

"Please join us Chatot King, so you can help us restore peace in Hidden Kingdom." ApeTrully said.

"I wish I could believe you both, but how do I know you're not lying to me?" Chatot King said rubbing his chin.

"If you're having a hard time believing your student, I think I have a way to help you." Parrot King said.

"Really?" Chatot King said turning

"If you release me, I can help you."

Chatot king was skeptical at first but he soon waved his wing and the Chatots released Parrot King

Parrot king then perched himself on his snail.

"Now if you're having difficulty believing them, perhaps my lie detecting snail can assist you."

The snail then stuck it's antenna on the Aipom king's chest.

"Very well, if you're telling the truth I will join you."

Aipom King spoke

"High Roller has lied to you."

The snail's second antenna curled into a circle and dinged with a green light.

"So you are telling the truth, the Chatots will join you at Big Green." Chatot King announced.

"And as for the castle, we give it back to the parrots."

At that point, the Zebra Brothers were approaching Parrot Castle when they heard Chatot King.

"I'm glad you have shown me the error of my ways, and we've teamed up against High Roller, you always were my favorite student."

"Chatot King! How could you defy Master High Roller?" Sparky White yelled.

"Simple, I don't follow liars. Chatots attack!"

The Chatots then used Hyper Voice, knocking back the Zebra Brothers.

But suddenly the Chatots were struck by blades of air.

"You pick the wrong time to mess with the us." Sparky Black said.

"We brought the Crobat army with us." Sparky White explained.

"Crobats attack!"

The Crobats then started firing more blades of Air.

"That's Air Cutter, quickly Chatots, evasive maneuvers!" Chatot King yelled.

The Chatots began to avoid the attacks, and soon imitated the Air Cutters.

The two attacks collided and canceled out each other.

"Maybe you can handle our Air Slashes, but we have an even better attack."

"Crobat army, Cross-Poison attack!"

The Crobats then crossed their wings and fired a blast of poison in the shape of an X.

The Chatots attempted to avoid and mimic the attack but are struck before they get the chance.

In a matter of seconds the Chatots were soon defeated.

"Oh dear!" ApeTrully says as he sends his distress signal.

Back at Big Green...

Jumpy and lopunny Queen were day dreaming like they normally do.

They were dreaming of a family together, with multiple baby Rabbits and Bunearys running around Big Green.

This thought started making Jumpy giggle and chitter like he normally did.

"You two!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

"Stop your useless day dreaming! Day dreaming won't get either of you anywhere!"

They both whimpered sadly.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Commander ApeTrully's in trouble! First Squad DEPLOY!"

First Squad launched and were soon heading for Parrot Castle.

Later at Parrot Castle

"Crobat King, certainly we can negotiate for a peaceful resolution." ApeTrully suggested.

"Don't listen to the humans, they're liars remember?" Sparky Black yelled.

The Crobat king glared at ApeTrully.

"Release our commander!" Mr. NoHands demanded.

"Get them Crobat King!" The Zebra Brothers yelled.

The Crobats immediately fired Air Cutters at First Squad, which they easily avoided.

Lin Chung fired bamboo shoots and knock out a fourth of the Crobats.

Mr. NoHands fired his darts while Jumpy deflected the Air slashes with his jump rope.

"Cro-Bat!" The Crobat King yelled and the Golbats began to fly towards first squad with their teeth enlarged.

"Don't let them bite you! I've heard a Golbat's bite is toxic!" Lin Chung said.

With that, First Squad made every attempt to avoid the Golbats.

Mystique Sonia begins to use her tongue to blow back the Golbats, but the Golbats begin flapping their wings and reverse Sonia's wind.

"Volt eye lets show these bats what for!" Mighty Ray says pulling out a banana.

Volt Eye nods as Mighty Ray eats it.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my EYEBALLS!" Volt Eye then fires a Thunderbolt as Mighty Ray shoots his electricity.

They both zap the Golbats out of their wits and the Golbats crash to the ground.

The Crobat King seems shocked by what he sees. (no pun intended)

"Cro-Bat!" He yells and the Crobats begin using Cross-Poison.

First Squad avoid's the attacks but suddenly the younger Zubats released an ear splitting screech

Most of First Squad covers their ears but Sonia, Jumpy, and Lopunny Queen are stunned by the screech. The trio suddenly start seeing stars and can't aim properly at the Zubats.

"They confused our teammates!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

"We can't fight them if they confuse us." Lin Chung said.

Chatot King thought as he sat there tied up.

He whispered to his subjects and they used their beaks to peck at the ropes.

"Cro-Bat!" the king yelled as the Crobats prepared to use Cross-Poison. But the screeching Zubats were struck by the Chatots and knocked out.

The Crobat King turned to see the Chatots had escaped.

"Chatots, Hyper Voice!" the king commanded.

The Chatots fired Hyper Voice but it made contact with First Squad's confused teammates.

The Chatots' attack, snapped them out of their confusion.

"You guys are in so much trouble." Sonia said.

Crobat King looks around and notices that most of his army is out cold.

"Cro-Bat!" He yells and the Crobats flew off.

"Hey! Get back here!" The Zebra Brothers yelled.

they turn and see First Squad and the Chatots glaring angrily at them.

"Uh, we better get out of here." Sparky Black said.

"Good idea." Sparky White replied.

the Zebra Brothers then rolled off.

First Squad then untied ApeTrully, Aipom King, and the Parrots.

"Well, now that that's over with lets head back to Big Green shall we?" ApeTrully said.

Back at Big Green...

Parrot King approached Chatot King.

"Um, Chatot King, recently I've been trying to teach some of the Pokemon of Big Green how to speak human language, but they have a bit of a hard time grasping the knowledge. I believe they will learn better from a fellow Pokemon, so I ask you will you help me teach the Pokemon of Big Green human language?"

"It would be a pleasure."

* * *

Gyarados Castle

~Far out at sea~

A ship full of humans and sharks are sailing out to find more territory when the spot something big approaching the ship.

suddenly it begins to storm at sea and a large twister begins to lift the ship.

It then drops them and from the water rises the culprits of the attack, Gyaradoses.

The ship arms their cannons.

"Fire!" The captain commands.

The ship opens fire on the Gyarados army, but their cannons have no effect on their thick scales.

The Gyarados then fire a powerful beam of energy at the ship, destroying a good portion of the ship.

The captain turns to the Shark King as the ship takes in alot of water.

"Shark King quickly go and tell Big Green we're under attack by the Gyarados!"

The Shark King nods and dives into the sea.

Later at Big Green...

ApeTrully and Aipom King are happily painting when the Shark King rushes into their quarters.

He frantically rotates his teeth as he points back at the sea.

"Oh dear." ApeTrully says.

"What did he say?" Aipom King asked.

"The Gyarados have attacked a ship full have humans and Sharks! We must go and make peace with the Gyarados!"

"Um, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, the Gyaradoses were never really fond of humans or animals, even before High Roller's lies."

"Nonsense, I'm sure they'll want to be friends once I give them this golden present. Call First Squad up."

First Squad sits in their quarters doing their daily activities when they hear ApeTrully's voice.

"First Squad, report to the navel port immediately."

First Squad does so and ApeTrully explains the situation.

"The Gyarados have taken a ship full of humans and Sharks hostage. We must go and make peace with the Gyarados army."

He turns to the Sailor Brothers.

"Is Sammo ready for departure?"

"Yes sir, Commander."

They boarded Sammo and soon were heading for Gyarados castle.

Meanwhile at Gyarados Castle...

"Just wait, Gyarados King, First Squad will be here any minute, and when they get here, destory them." High Roller said.

The Gyarados king looked out into the distance and he saw Sammo approaching.

"I knew they'd be here. Gyaradoses, Twister attack!" High Roller demanded.

The Gyarados King roared and the Gyarados began to swim in a circle.

Soon a large twister began to form.

"We're approaching a twister! Everyone take cover!"

First Squad and the Commanders all hid between Samo's teeth as Samo turned trying to swim away from the twister.

Sammo struggled as he was pulled closer and closer to the twister.

The Sailor Brothers looked closely at the twister and noticed the Gyarados were the ones keeping the twister going.

"Sammo aim at the twister!" One of the Sailor brothers said.

Sammo swam to his side, although the twister was still pulling him towards it.

The Sailor Brothers began firing the cannons which struck the Gyarados in the twister. The cannon balls didn't have much effect but they managed to annoy the Gyarados and make them stop their attack.

The Gyarados' eyes began to turn red.

"You really shouldn't have done that." High Roller said with a sinister smile.

The Gyarados King roared and his subjects began to swim towards Sammo.

"Uh Oh" Sammo said to himself.

The Gyarados then fired their beams of energy at Sammo.

"That's Hyper Beam! Sammo, evasive maneuvers!" One of the Sailor Brothers yelled.

Sammo began to swim away, avoiding the attacks. The Gyarados stopped their attack but swam closer and closer to Sammo.

"They've gotten close, FIRE!"

The Sailor Brothers fired the cannons but they had no effect on the Gyarados army.

"They're scales are too thick! We can't harm them!" The Sailor Brothers said panicked.

Suddenly one of the Gyarados began to wrap itself around Sammo, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"That does it!" Mighty Ray yelled emerging out of Sammo's teeth.

"Time to show these over sized snakes who their messing with!"

Pulled out a banana and emerged out of Sammo's blow hole.

He swallowed the banana.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!"

he then zapped the Gyarados that was wrapped around Sammo as well as the others.

The Gyarados King looked shocked at the sight.

"The Gyarados are dazed, FIRE!"

The Sailor Brothers fired the cannons and struck the dazed Gyarados.

Although it made the Gyarados let go of Sammo, the Gyarados quickly recovered and were even angrier then before.

They Angrily fired Hyper Beam at Sammo.

Sammo avoided a couple of them but was soon struck.

"Alright Gyarados army, Destory them all!" High Roller commanded.

"We can't just let them do this to Sammo." Mystique Sonia said.

"We won't." Lin Chung replied.

First Squad then emerged from Sammo with air bubbles on.

The Gyarados were charging up another Hyper Beam attack, when Jumpy tossed some carrots at them and Lopunny Queen fired Focus Blast at them.

The projectiles made contact and caused the Gyarados' attacks to explode in their faces.

first Squad noticed this, and fired projectiles at the Gyarados, interrupting their attacks.

But the Gyarados shook it off and attempted to bite First Squad.

"The Gyarados are too tough, how are we going to stop them?" Sonia said.

The Gyarados suddenly noticed the air bubbles that First Squad was wearing. They started to inhale with alot of force and soon the air bubbles were pulled off of First Squad.

First Squad gasped and frantically swam towards Sammo.

But they found out that the Gyarados had yet again wrapped around Sammo and blocked his blow hole.

First Squad then tried to swim towards the surface, but they were quickly running out of air.

Lin Chung then tried to use his harmonic energy to make a protective air bubble for First Squad, but he was struck by the Gyarados King's Tail, knocking him out.

Soon First Squad passes out.

Gyarados King and High Roller approach them.

High Roller laughs evilly.

"Finally, First Squad will be no more. Gyarados King, DESTROY THEM!"

Gyarados King charged up a Hyper Beam attack, ready to end First Squad once and for all, when suddenly a powerful blast of energy struck him in the stomach.

"What the-" High Roller looked into the distance as the shadow of a gargantuan Pokemon emerged from the depths of the sea.

The Pokemon flapped it's massive wings and the tide blew away the Gyarados that were Wrapped around Sammo.

It flapped it's wings again and soon a whirlpool began to form that sucked in the Gyarados army.

"NOOOOOOO" High Roller cried as him and the Gyarados King was swept away in the whirlpool.

The massive Pokemon then grabbed the unconscious First Squad and flew to the surface.

It then flew off towards Big Green with Sammo following.

"Oh well, perhaps we can make allies with the Gyarados next time." ApeTrully said to himself.

Later at Big Green...

First Squad awoke.

"W-what happened." Sonia asked looking around.

"We're back at Big Green?" Mighty Ray said confused.

"I'm afraid the Gyarados army got the best of you. But lucky for you we were all saved by a mysterious Pokemon." ApeTrully said.

"A mysterious Pokemon?" Lin Chung said puzzled.

"Yes, Aipom King wasn't even able to identify it. It flew off back to the sea before we could get a good look at it."

Lin Chung gazed at the sea.

"I have a feeling, that we will meet this Pokemon again."


	6. Gliscor Castle Dragonite Castle

Gliscor Castle

~Swoobat Castle~

The Swoobats hang from the top of their cave of a Castle, fast asleep

Suddenly they here something in the distance.

The King looks out and sees the Gliscor army heading straight for their castle.

He flies out and confronts the Gliscor King.

"By the orders of master High Roller, give up your castle."

"Swoobat?" Swoobat king replied shocked.

"Master High Roller has declared that you Swoobats aren't fit for his army, and therefore you are inferior!"

"Swoo-Bat!" Swoobat king yelled angered.

"You want to challenge us? HA! Gliscors, eliminate them."

The Gliscors lunged foward as the Swoobats flew out of their castle to confront them.

The Swoobats used Air Cutter but the Gliscors avoided it with ease.

The Gliscors then cross their claws and soon fire a blue X out of their claws.

It strikes the Swoobats and knocks them out out of the air.

The Swoobat King sees that his army is over powered.

"Swoo-Bat!" He yells and the Swoobats flee the castle.

"That's better." Gliscor King says to himself.

"Now that castle is ours."

The Swoobats wander Hidden Kingdom (so to speak), they have no where to go, when suddenly they spot Big Green.

In Big Green...

ApeTrully is browsing through books about Pokemon legends, trying to find out something about the Pokemon that saved First Squad, when the Aipom King comes in.

"What you doing Commander?"

"I'm trying to find something about that Pokemon that's saved us from the Gyarados."

Aipom King looks at one of the books.

"Maybe it's this one here."

ApeTrully looks at the book and reads it out loud.

"The guardian of the seas. It's said to travel in the dark depths of the ocean, and prevent any imbalances of power between the three legendary birds."

He closes the book.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but it doesn't help explain why that Pokemon saved us."

Suddenly Rosefinch comes in.

"Commander, the Swoobats are approaching Big Green, they seem to be asking for our help."

"Really? We'd better look into it."

Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King went to the Navel Port where Swoobat King and his subjects were sitting with a sad look in their eyes.

"Dear Swoobats, why do look so said?" ApeTrully asked.

"Swoobat." The King said sadly

"The Swoobats said that wicked High Roller told the Gliscors that they were inferior. And now the Gliscors have taken their castle."

"Oh that's terrible! Do not worry my dear Swoobat king, we will negotiate with the Gliscors and convince them to give you back your castle."

ApeTrully then got on the intercom.

"First Squad, the Gliscor army has taken Swoobat Castle from the Swoobats. We must go to Gliscor Castle and convince the Gliscors to join us at Big Green."

"First Squad DEPLOY!" Mr. NoHands commanded.

First Squad then launched out of the launch tubes and soon were heading for Gliscor castle, with ApeTrully and Aipom King trailing in their helicopter.

Later at Gliscor Castle...

The Zebra Brothers rolled into Gliscor Castle.

"Gliscor King, you've done well in kicking out the Swoobats." Sparky White said.

Sparky Black pulled out a High Roller Puppet.

"Master High roller commands you to attack Big Green." He said.

Gliscor King opened one eye.

"Sorry but ally or not, I don't take orders from animals."

"What! Gliscor King, we-"

"Enough, I hear something in the distance." He said lifting his ear.

He then looked out the cave and saw ApeTrully's helicopter.

"Gliscors, I believe we have visitors." He said as he flew out with his subjects.

ApeTrully extended his megaphone.

"Misguided Gliscors, I wish to offer you friendship, in hopes that you will stop oppressing the Swoobats, and join us at Big Green."

"Friends?" Gliscor King laughed.

"We don't need friends, especially with inferiors. Gliscors attack!"

The Gliscors and younger Gligars lunged for Commander ApeTrully in his helicopter, but they were struck by bamboo shoots and Mr. NoHands' darts.

"First Squad attack!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

The Gliscors lunged for First Squad.

Jumpy tossed a few carrots at the Gliscors, he struck a few and missed a few.

Lopunny Queen fired a Focus blast attack but the Gliscors crossed their claws and used their attack to block the Focus Blast.

"X-Scissor, too strong." She said.

"Oh yeah, come on Volt Eye, we'll show them." Mighty Ray said pulling out a banana and swallowing it.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" He yelled, as Volt Eye fired a Thunderbolt attack at the Gliscors.

Both Mighty Ray's blast and Volt Eye's Thunderbolt struck the Gliscors, but had no effect on them.

"Give me a break!" The Gliscor King laughed, and whipped up a sandstorm.

The sand made it almost impossible for First Squad to aim, and the Gliscor took the opportunity to attack them in the seclusion of the sand.

"This sand, is too thick, we can't fight them!" Lin Chung said.

Mystique Sonia then started fanning her tongue in an attempt to blow away the sand.

Soon the sandstorm subsided.

"You may be able to handle our sandstorm, but you're still no match for us!" The King said.

Suddenly multiple Air Slash attacks struck the Gliscors.

First Squad and the Gliscor army looked in the distance and saw the Swoobat army.

"Destroy them!" The King growled.

The Gliscors and Swoobats charged into a massive air battle. Many air slash attacks and sandstorms filled the air.

"This battle is getting really intense." Sparky Black said peeking out of the Castle.

"Yeah, lets go take a nap." Sparky White replied.

"Good idea."

The Zebra Brothers then jumped on their heads and fell asleep.

Lin Chung fired multiple bamboo shoots and swatted away Gligars that got close.

Sonia and Yaksha swatted the Gliscors out of the air, and Jumpy and Lopunny Queen threw carrots and fired Focus Blast.

The Gliscors were overwhelmed and soon First Squad and the Swoobat army had knocked them all out of the air.

Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King finally landed.

Swoobat King approached them both.

"Swoobat" he said.

"Swoobat King thanks us for helping him get his castle back."

"Swoobat"

"He would like to further assist us and join us at Big Green."

"You are more then welcome to." ApeTrully said delighted.

"Excuse me." Gliscor King's voice rang out.

They all turned to him.

"I must admit, you've showed me the error of my ways. I should have known better then to believe those lies about fellow Pokemon."

he approached Commander ApeTrully.

"Please accept my apology, and allow me to join your cause at Big Green."

"All are welcome at Big Green, Gliscor King." ApeTrully said.

The Gliscors and Woobats then all cheered at this new alliance, waking up the Zebra Brother.

"Huh? What's going on? Did we win?" Sparky White said confused.

They both looked out of the castle.

"They made friends with Big Green." Sparky Black said pointing.

"Traitors!" They both yelled through megaphones.

The Woobats turned angrily at the Zebra Brothers, and each fired a Air Slash attack and launched the Zebra Brothers out of the castle.

Back at Big Green...

"Excuse me Gliscor King but have you ever heard or come across this Pokemon?" ApeTrully asked showing him picture in the book.

"The famed guardian of the seas? I've heard of it, but just about no one has ever seen it in person."

"Hmmm, perhaps I should see if any other Pokemon may no something about this 'guardian of the seas'."

Suddenly Blastoise King came in.

"If your looking for info on that thing, I bet you the Dragonites would know something about it."

"Dragonites?" ApeTrully said puzzled.

"Sure, they live in their castle past the frozen sea."

"Hmm, perhaps we can pay a visit to them soon."

* * *

Dragonite Castle-

Mystique Sonia was enjoying herself with the rest of First Squad, when the Peacock clock went off.

"Oh goodie, it's Pokemon bath time." She said grabbing a bucket of soupy water and a sponge and went off to Articuno's chamber.

"Hellooo, how's my big chilly buddy doing?" She said spraying Articuno with water.

Articuno chirped softly.

"Ah, what's wrong?" She asked scrubbing him.

Articuno chirped again.

"I know you've been asleep for so long, but you can relax. We're your friends here."

Articuno chirped once more.

"Of course, Articuno. You're my big chilly buddy."

Articuno nuzzled Sonia lovingly, making Yaksha a little jealous.

Then Blastoise King came in.

"Hey Sonia, Panda King told me about how you loved to play flute, so I thought you might like this."

He then presented her with a strange looking flute that looked as though it was made of coral.

"We found it in the sea earlier and we thought you might find more use for it."

"Wow, thanks Blastoise King, I love it." Sonia said gazing at it in awe.

Later...

ApeTrully spoke as First Squad stood lined up.

"It is imperative that we all bow when we meet Dragonite King, and present him with these trays of gold."

"Don't worry Commander, Dragonite King has always been a good friend of mine for quite some time." Aipom King said.

"Even so, it is important we make a good first impression, Dragonite King will not only be a great ally to Big Green, but he may also shed some light on the Guardian of the Sea."

"So shouldn't we be at the Navel port if Dragonite Castle is past the sea?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Dragonite Castle is far beyond the frozen sea past Sammo's reach. That being said, Articuno has offered to carry us to Dragonite Castle."

Articuno then came into First Squad's quarters and allowed them on his back.

They then went to the Air Force's launching pads and took off.

Meanwhile at sea...

High Roller and the Zebra Brothers were addressing the Gyarados.

"Alright Gyarados King, it's time we get revenge on First Squad and the ones who attacked us."

"Uh master High Roller, do you even know who attacked you guys." Sparky Black asked.

"Of course I do you dummies! It was obviously the Dragonite King and his subjects, who else would have been able to defeat the Gyarados!"

Gyarados King roared, and the Gyarados grouped up ready to travel to Dragonite Castle.

Later near Dragonite Castle...

Articuno traveled through the Blizzard of the Frozen Sea. His properties allowed him to see through the hail.

Soon a large magnificent castle came into view. The castle shined with the light of the Frozen sea, and it just surged with Positive energy.

"I've never seen a castle so magnificent." ApeTrully said in awe.

Articuno then landed, and standing in front of the castle, was a Slowking.

First Squad and the Commanders stepped off of Articuno.

"Welcome to Dragonite Castle." The SlowKing said.

"Greetings sir. I am Commander ApeTrully of Big Green, I have come to Dragonite Castle in hopes of gaining their friendship."

"Dragonite Castle is always welcome to those who seek Friendship. The green Dragonite on the throne will be the one you want to speak to."

"Thank you kindly." ApeTrully said as they began to move towards Dragonite Castle.

They entered the castle, inside many Dragonairs, and their children were moving through out the castle. Many Dragonites were assisting injured humans, and other Dragonairs playfully coiled around other humans.

They looked around and there sitting on a large throne in the middle of the Castle was the Jolly Dragonite King.

They all bowed before him.

"Greetings my old friend." Aipom King said.

"Greetings Aipom King. What brings you to my humble castle?"

"We come from Big Green, and offer you this gold, in hopes that you will join us at Big Green." ApeTrully said.

"Big Green? Pardon me for asking but what is Big Green?" Dragonite King asked puzzled.

"We at Big Green, are an a mission to maintain peace and harmony throughout Hidden Kingdom." ApeTrully explained.

"You had me in peace, I'd be honored to join those who also would like peace throughout all of Hidden Kingdom."

"Excellent." ApeTrully said shaking Dragonite King's hand.

"Dragonite King!" A voice rang out.

They all turned and saw the Slowking from before, run in frantically.

"The Gyarados army is approaching, with High Roller leading them."

"Oh my, Dragonites defend our castle!" He commanded.

Suddenly multiple humans in shining knight armor, emerged from the castle and jumped on the backs of the many armored Dragonites.

The exited the castle with First Squad and the commanders trailing.

They stopped before the Gyarados army as the King stepped out on the balcony.

"Gyarados King why do you come to my castle?" Dragonite king yelled out.

"You Dragonites ruined my plans before! Now you're gonna pay!" High Roller yelled out.

"Gyarados attack!"

"Defend the castle!" Dragonite king commanded.

The armored Dragonites all flew up and fired orbs of energy at the Gyarados army.

"Those Dragon Rage attacks aren't enough, First Squad you need to get in there." Aipom King said.

The Gyarados fired Hyper Beam attacks, which the Dragonites avoided easily.

The Dragonites then fired their own Hyper Beam attacks but the Gyarados army avoided it by diving under the water.

"You Dragonites may be good, but can you handle our Twister attack?" High Roller yelled out.

The Gyarados then began to swim in a circle and a large twister formed.

The Dragonites attempted to use Dragon Rage but they couldn't stop the twister.

"We need to stop that attack!" Lin Chung Yelled.

First Squad then used everything they had but they couldn't stop the twister.

High Roller laughed evilly.

"Things have changed since last time First Squad!" He said

The dragonites then pulled out slingshot like structures on their backs.

The Knights on their backs then flung orbs of light at the Gyarados.

This actually harmed the Gyarados and stopped their attack.

"Time to fight fire with fire, Gyarados Dragon Rage attack!"

The Gyarados then fired their attacks, the Dragonites avoided most of them, but eventually they were unable to avoid them.

The Dragonites were then struck by the Dragon Rage attacks, they then each fired a Hydro Pump attack.

The Dragonites were being overwhelmed.

"We can't keep up, the Gyarados will destroy our castle if this keeps up." Dragonite King said frightened.

Sonia looked around, looking for something to help them, when the flute that Blastoise King gave her dropped out of her pocket.

Dragonite King noticed it in awe.

"The flute." he said pointing.

Sonia looked back and picked it up, as Dragonite King approached her.

"That flute is said to summon the great guardian of the sea. You must play the flute if we are to win this battle."

Sonia looked back at First Squad nervous, she had never played the flute, but now it would save them somehow? She then got over herself.

She took a deep breathe and played one of the songs she knew on the flute.

The melody echoed through the sea and suddenly a large water funnel emerged from the sea with a familiar shadow moving through it.

Suddenly a large silver bird like creature emerged from the funnel.

"The great guardian, Lugia!" the SlowKing said in awe.

Everyone stood in amazement at the Pokemon that flew before them.

Lugia turned towards High Roller and The Gyarados army.

"Mighty Lugia, allow me to introduce myse-"

"Silence your lying tongue High Roller! You've said enough."

Lugia then Fired a massive blast of energy that force all of the Gyarados back.

"I've had enough for one day. Lets get out of here!" High Roller yelled.

the Gyarados then turned and fled Dragonite Castle.

Lugia landed in front of the Castle, as ApeTrully came forward.

"We are honored to be in your presence, oh mighty Lugia."

Lin Chung came forward.

"Mighty Lugia, are you the one that saved us recently?"

"Yes, High Roller and his corrupt ways have caused the inhabitants of my sea, turn against eachother. I will not stand for this chaos in my presence."

"We at Big Green hope for harmony between all creatures of Hidden Kingdom." ApeTrully said.

"I know I have observed those at Big Green for quite some time, and I wish to help you spread harmony throughout Hidden Kingdom. Please allow me to join you at Big Green."

They all bowed before Lugia.

"It would be our honor." ApeTrully said.

Dragonite King came forward.

"You have saved my castle and subjects, I am forever in your debt. As I was saying earlier, I wish to Join Big Green and their cause."

"You're more then welcome to Dragonite King." Aipom king said.

All the Dragonites cheered and waved as Lugia and Articuno flew off back to Big Green, with First Squad and the Commanders on their back.


	7. PanSimi Castle

PanSimi Castle Part 1-

~Deep in the forest~

ApeTrully, Aipom King, and First Squad trudge through the forest lightly.

"I could have sworn, PanSimi Castle was here somewhere." Aipom King said

"How can I make peace with the Simi siblings if I can't find their castle?" ApeTrully continued.

Everyone looked around and soon Mystique Sonia spotted a large castle covered in vines and moss but in ruins.

"Commander is that the castle?" Sonia asked.

Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King turned and looked at the castle in disbelief.

"How can this be? I was sure this is where the Simi siblings lived."

Suddenly from the trees leaped multiple monkey looking Pokemon with what looked like mini trees on their heads.

They all growled at First Squad.

"Oh dear, those Pansages don't look to happy to see us." ApeTrully said nervously.

Aipom King listened to their growls.

"They're saying we're in their territory and they demand we leave."

"We do not mean to intrude in your territory, we only come to make peace." Lin Chung said.

The Pansages paid no mind, they lunged at First Squad.

"First Squad, Attack!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

Jumpy began jumping rope, and knocked back a couple of Pansages, while Lopunny Queen used a Bounce attack to knock out a few Pansages.

The Pansages then started firing multiple seeds out of their mouths.

"That's Bullet Seed! First Squad, return fire!"

Lin Chung swirled his staff, blocking some seeds and then fired bamboo shoots, knocking back multiple Pansages.

The Pansages then lashed out vines from their backs, and knocked over Mr. NoHands and Lopunny Queen.

Jumpy saw this and became angry. He grabbed some carrots and tossed them at the Pansages knocking them over.

Sonia clashed their vines with her tongue, but the Pansages coiled her in their vines.

"Not bad, but can you do this?"

She then swirled her tongue blowing a many of them away.

Mr. Nohands fired some darts but noticed with every Pansage they defeated, more would leap out of the trees.

"There's too many of them!" He yelled.

"Oh yeah? We'll show them." Mighty Ray said pulling out a banana and swallowing it.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" He yelled firing some lightning as Volt Eye used thunderbolt.

They zapped many of the Pansages but yet again more emerged from the trees.

"They just keep coming!" Sonia said panicked.

The Pansages surrounded them all and the plants on their heads began to glow as they absorbed sunlight.

Suddenly an orb of energy appeared in their hands ready to fire them at First Squad.

"Enough!" a voice rang out, and the Pansages ceased their attack.

Suddenly from the trees emerged a large and muscular Simisage. The Pansages all bowed.

"I am Simisage King. What are you doing in my territory?"

ApeTrully stepped forward.

"Wise and honorable Simisage King, I am Commander ApeTrully of Big Green we come in hopes of making peace between the Simi siblings.''

"Big Green eh? I apologize for my troops attack, they thought you may be aligned with High Roller." Simisage King said.

"You do not follow High Roller?" Aipom King said confused.

"Of course not. We only want peace."

ApeTrully looked around.

"Pardon me Simisage King, but may I ask what happened to your castle?"

"That's the thing. My siblings and I no longer live there."

"Really? Why not?" Sonia asked.

"Long after High Roller lied to the Pokemon, my siblings and I had conflicting views. I did not believe High Roller, but my brother the Simisear King thought differently. We argued about our alignment, I wished to maintain peace between our castle and humans, but he wanted to follow High Roller. My sister wished to stay neutral. Eventually we all left the castle and split our territory between us."

"Oh, dear we simply must reunite the Simi siblings." ApeTrully said to First Squad.

"If you're all really warriors for peace, then I wish to join your cause." Simisage king said.

"It would be an honor." Lin Chung responded.

"My sister's territory lies there." Simisage King said pointing at a lake front.

"She shouldn't attack unless provoked."

"Alright lets go." Aipom king said and soon they were all on their way to Simipour queen's palace.

Later at Simipour palace...

Simipour Queen sat in her throne as she noticed First Squad and Simisage King entering her territory.

"Get rid of them." She said bored.

The Panpours saluted and dived into the lake.

First Squad approached.

"My sister should be in her palace." Simisage King said.

Suddenly the Panpours shot out of the lake.

"Ambush!" Mr. NoHands yelled.

The Panpours shot Water Gun attacks at First Squad which they avoided.

"Pansages attack!" Simisage King yelled.

The Pansages came forward and shot out Bullet Seed.

"First Squad, ATTACK!"

Lopunny Queen fired Focus Blast and Lin Chung shot some bamboo shoots at the Panpours.

The Panpours fired Water Gun and Mystique Sonia began fanning her tongue.

The Panpours then shot more water at Sonia but when it struck her tongue, it was steaming hot.

"OW!" Sonia yelled her tongue red and burnt.

They shot the boiling water again and Yaksha attempted to shield Sonia.

"What is that?" Mighty Ray said confused.

"That's Scald, don't let it touch your skin!" Lin Chung yelled.

Mighty Ray pulled out a banana and ate it, as Volt Eye prepared an attack.

"I am Mighty Ray!" He began before getting dog piled by the Panpours.

Mighty Ray broke out quickly.

"Fear my eyeballs!" He continued as Volt Eye used Thunderbolt.

Both Lightning struck the Panpours. They stood there dazed, but then turned around and fled back to the palace.

"That'll teach you to dog pile on Mighty Ray!"

Suddenly more Panpours shot out of the lake and knocked Mighty Ray over with Water Gun.

Sonia's tongue finally recovered and she began whacking the Panpours over again.

The Panpours then fired an Ice Beam attack, freezing her tongue.

Jumpy blocked all their attacks with his jump rope, and the panpours noticed.

One aimed directly towards his hand and fired a Scald attack, burning Jumpy's paw.

Out of pain Jumpy accidentally tossed his jump rope, and it landed in the hand of Simipour Queen.

"Well well, you all certainly are some formidable foes to my army." She said twirling the rope.

"But see how you fare against me!"

Simisage King pointed at his sister and the Pansages lunged at her.

Simipour Queen began jumping rope and knocked them back.

Mighty Ray pulled out another banana.

"I am Mighty Ray fear my-" Suddenly Simipour Queen slammed her hands on the ground and a big lump of mud forced back Mighty Ray and Volt Eye.

"Fear my Mud Sport." Simipour Queen said wittingly.

Jumpy tossed carrots and Lopunny Queen fired Focus Blast, but Simipour Queen avoided them both.

She then began to glow and a large tidal wave emerged from the lake and swallowed up Jumpy and Lopunny Queen.

Lin Chung and Simisage King then jumped at Simipour Queen.

"Go ahead you can't beat me." Simipour Queen said jumping rope.

Simisage King then whispered something to Lin Chung.

Simisage then dug underground and Lin Chung Began his spin launch attack.

"Is that all you got?" Simipour Queen said.

Suddenly Volt Eye jumped up and used Iron Tail to launch Lin Chung forward.

The impact caused Simipour Queen to fly back a couple feet and drop the jump rope.

Simisage King then lunged out of the ground, grabbed the rope and tied up Simipour Queen.

"Okay, okay, you win." She said.

"Why did you attack us, sister? We only wanted to talk."

"I was simply testing you and your little friends brother."

First Squad came forward and Commander ApeTrully stepped before Simipour Queen.

"Pardon me, Simipour Queen, we at Big Green seek peace between all the creatures of Hidden Kingdom. We come in hopes of gaining your friendship."

Simipour Queen stood up and pulled the rope off of her.

"Well you all have showed me how strong you can be as a team. My army and I would be delighted to have such powerful allies."

"Excellent, lets hope my brother will be as impressed as you are." Simisage King said.

"You plan to get Simisear King on board?" Simipour Queen said amazed.

"Um commander." Mighty Ray said sounding exhausted.

"Oh, dear I think we should better get to Big Green and rest a bit." ApeTrully said.

* * *

Pansimi Castle Part 2-

~Simisear territory~

ApeTrully, Aipom King, the two Simi Siblings, and First Squad (Rested and ready) all approach Simisear territory, still having not seen a single Pansear.

"Step lightly now, my brother could be any where." Simisage King said.

"Maybe they fled when they saw us." Mighty Ray said.

"More like after they smelled you." Mystique Sonia responded with a laugh.

Suddenly multiple Pansears dropped from the trees and a large Simisear landed in between them.

"Allow us to give you a warm welcome." Simisear King said.

Suddenly he fired a small blast of flames at the group, but they narrowly avoided it.

The Pansear then started firing Flamethrower attacks at First Squad, which Jumpy blocked with his jump rope.

Sonia blew out the flames by fanning her tongue and whacked a few of the Pansears.

Lin Chung shot some bamboo shoots while Mighty Ray and Volt Eye used their lightning attacks.

Lopunny Queen used Focus Blast as Mr. Nohands shot his darts out.

Soon the pansear army was defeated.

"You've made quick work of my army, that does not make me happy." Simisear King said using Flamethrower.

Simipour Queen, counters it with a Water Gun attack.

"However, I am impressed. For the past couple weeks I've been noticing my brothers cooperation with the humans, and I've discovered you were right brother. We should be friends with the humans."

Simisage King gave a look of suspicion.

"Why this sudden change of heart brother?"

"I just told you, brother, I have learned that you were right all along."

"Well Big Green is open to all, Simisear King. You are more then welcome to join us."

"I'd be delighted." Simisear King responded.

Simisage King and Lin Chung both seemed suspicious about Simisear King's decision.

Back at Big Green...

ApeTrully was giving Simisear King a tour of Big Green.

"This is the Cafeteria, where Ox King and Egret Queen prepare delicious rice and other yummy foods for us at Big Green."

"Smells wonderful." Simisear King said sniffing the air.

Ox king stepped out from the back.

"As a welcome gift for your decision to join us, I give you this rice bowl to enjoy." He said handing him the bowl.

"Thank you kindly."

ApeTrully then led him to a room full of pipes.

"This is the Pipe room, this is where Elephant King and Articuno keep Big Green cool when it's hot."

"Interesting."

Suddenly Aipom King came in.

"Excuse me, Commander, my friend Togekiss King wishes to join our cause, would you mind showing him to his quarters?"

"Oh, of course, Simisear King I'm afraid I have to go for now, you know where your room is right?"

"Yes, you showed me earlier." Simisear King said as they walked off.

He then turned to the Pipe Room with an evil grin.

"Excuse me you two, would you mind if I examine these a bit." He asked Elephant King.

"Sorry no can do, we're the only ones allowed to be near the pipes." Elephant King responded.

"Oh no, I don't want to work with those pipes, I just want to look over them while you two take a uh...break."

Elephant King and Articuno turn to eachother with a confused look on their face, then Articuno made a shrugging motion and they left the room.

"Now, let's turn up the heat."

Simisear King then blasted Flamethrower into the pipes.

Soon Big Green Began to became blazing hot, confusing everyone.

"This can't be right, Elephant King and Articuno are supposed to keep Big Green cool." Aipom King said.

"Hmmm, Perhaps I should take a look at the pipes." ApeTrully suggests.

He walks off towards the pipes and bumps into Elephant King and Articuno.

"Excuse me, what is the meaning for all this heat?"

"That's what we want to know, that Simisear King told us you had given us a break."

"Really? How odd."

The trio walks towards the pipe room when suddenly they smell smoke, they then run to the pipe room and find it on fire.

"Oh dear!" ApeTrully yells panicked.

Articuno flapped it's wings and blew out the flames with the chilled air.

"That slimy Simisear lied to us." Elephant king said angered.

"Now now, lets not jump to conclusions. I'm sure this was an accident. However I will have a chat with Simisear King to avoid any other incidents like this."

ApeTrully then walked off.

Later in Simisage Kings quarters...

"I think you for the meditation sessions Simisage King, who knew you were one who focus on inner peace." Lin Chung said.

"My subjects and I had once meditated with the Stork King to achieve inner peace, long ago. Now with this war, it's a bit difficult."

"Um, pardon me for saying this your majesty, but there's something about your brother that doesn't seem right."

"I know, this sudden change of heart seems strange to me as well."

Simisear King then walked by with a suspicious look on his face.

"Hmm, something tells me he's up to no good." Lin Chung says.

The two stop meditating for a moment and stick their heads out of the door, but when they look outside they don't see Simisear King.

"Where could he have gone?" Lin Chung said puzzled.

Simisear King Walked into First Squad's quarters, where ApeTrully and Aipom King were searching for Simisear King.

"Excuse me Simisear King, recently there was fire in the Pipe Room, I don't wish to point fingers, but did you perhaps have something to do with that?"

"My sincerest apologies, my fiery features can be a hassle sometimes. Allow me to redeem myself."

Suddenly the Simisear King spews out a cloud of purple smoke, filling the room and choking everyone in it. Soon the commanders and First Squad fall unconscious.

"Lovely, out cold and ready to hand over to the master."

"I don't think so." Lin Chung's voice rang out.

Simisear King turned to see Lin Chung, Simisage King, and a few other members of Big Green standing there looking quite crossed.

"Oh, I'd love to mingle with the common folk, but I have somewhere to be." Simisear King said pulling out three small orbs.

He slammed them on the ground, and in a bright flash of light, Simisear King and First Squad were gone.

"We must stop my brother now!" Simisage King yelled.

"I couldn't agree more, your majesty."

Later at PanSimi Castle...

"Heh, I can't believe how easy that was, the master will certainly be pleased. Hmmm, how much of Hidden Kingdom should I ask for?" Simisear King boasted to himself.

Lin Chung, and Simisage King approach the castle.

"I knew my brother's change was too good to be true." Simisage King said clenching his fist.

"Either way, we must stop him before he gives our commander and the rest of my team to this 'master' of his." Lin Chung replied.

The two, traveled silently near the castle, avoiding detection from the Pansears patrolling the castle.

"This way." Simisage King said pointing at a loose brick in the castle.

He pressed the brick and the bricks then formed a doorway and moved to create a opening.

"A secret passage way, very clever your majesty." Lin Chung says.

The two enter the castle and soon find the prisoners tied up.

"First Squad, Commanders." Lin Chung says relieved.

"Well, well, look who decided to return to the castle." Simisear King's voice rang out.

The duo turned to see Simisear King and his army.

"The collections not complete without you, Lin Chung, I suggest you two surrender while your still alive."

"Why Brother? Why has it come to this?" Simisage King asked.

"Simple brother, I want power. Get them!"

The Pansears fired Fire Burst, which the duo barely avoided.

Lin Chung fired some bamboo shoots and Simisage King used Bullet Seed attack, knocking over some of the Pansears.

The Pansears continued to assault them with flames, making it harder and harder for the duo to avoid them.

Soon Lin Chung and Simisage King tire out.

"Heh, I told you to quite while you were alive." Simisear King said with an evil smile.

"Now you'll both burn by my flame."

Simisear King blew out a powerful Flamethrower attack but it was canceled out by a mysterious Water Gun attack.

Simisear King turned to see Simipour Queen and her subjects.

"Mind if we join the party brother?" She said as the Panpours lashed out to attack.

The Panpours and Pansears engaged in combat while Lin Chung untied the captives. (who had recently recovered from the Toxic attack)

"First Squad Attack!" Mr. NoHands commanded.

First Squad joined the Panpour army in fighting the Pansears.

Mystique Sonia knocked them out with her tongue, Jumpy tossed carrots at them while Lopunny Queen used a Bounce attack, Mighty Ray and Volt Eye zapped the Pansears, and Mr. NoHands Fired his darts.

Suddenly Mighty Ray noticed two young Pansears trapped under rubble.

They starred at them with a sad, wide eyed look.

"Would you stop looking at me?" Mighty Ray said annoyed.

They began to tear up, and Mighty Ray couldn't take it anymore.

He walked up and pulled them out of the rubble.

"For the record, I'm only doing this as a one time thing." He said.

The other Pansears noticed his act of kindness and stopped fighting, the walked over and bowed before Mighty Ray.

"What are you doing? Attack!" Simisear King yelled.

The Pansears growled menacingly at their king.

"If you won't fight, I'll make you!" The Simisear King yelled ready to use Toxic again.

Lopunny Queen, picked up a boulder and tossed it into Simisear king's mouth, stopping his attack.

Jumpy then handed the Pansears his jump rope with they proceeded to use to tie up Simisear King.

He spat out the boulder.

"Stop this, I am your King!" He yelled.

"Not anymore brother." Simisage King said.

Later back at Big Green...

"I thank you for your assistance, your majesty." Lin Chung said bowing before Simisage King.

"No problem, someone had to stop my Brother."

"There is something that bothers me."

"Really what?"

"Who is this 'master' your brother spoke of?"

Far Far away at a very dark castle...

Simisear King and High Roller approach the center throne trembling with fear.

"You had assured me that you would destroy First Squad." A dark and raspy voice said.

"Forgive me Master, First Squad would have been no more, if my siblings hadn't-"

"SILENCE! I require results not excuses."

"W-w-well, It was just a simple slip up that's all. We'll destroy them next time." High Roller said trembling.

"Se that you do, the scales of order and chaos are tipping once again in Hidden Kingdom, and because of this the Legendary Pokemon will begin to awaken from their slumbers. The time of my return will soon be at hand, and soon I will do what Twin Masters could not, and Hidden Kingdom will forever be engulfed in darkness, with me as it's supreme ruler."

_Authors Note_: The idea of PanSimi Castle was given to me in a review, I just edited it to my liking. Oh and the mysterious master's true identity will be revealed eventually.


	8. Eternal Struggle between land and Sea

The Eternal Struggle Between Land and Sea Part 1

Lighting flashed through the sky of Hidden Kingdom, as rain poured from the clouds nonstop.

The seas begin to rise and flood the Hidden Kingdom.

At Big Green...

ApeTrully looks through the scope of Big Green.

"This storm is getting really out of hand." He said as the water rose over Big Green.

Aipom King came in.

"Commander, Lugia has acted strange lately. He keeps staring at the sea and he won't respond to anything."

Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King (along with Woo the Wise) headed down to Lugia's room to find him still staring at the sea.

"Lugia, we are beginning to worry about you, is something the matter?" ApeTrully asked.

Lugia didn't respond for a second but he then sighed

"I know what's happening now. I didn't want to believe it, but I can no longer deny it. This weather can only mean, that the legendary Kyogre has awaken from his slumber."

"Kyogre?" The trio asked confused.

"Long ago, when Hidden Kingdom was still forming, two Pokémon were tasked with creating the land and sea. Kyogre, who could conjure a storm wherever he went would create the seas as he rose the water levels. Groudon, who brought a drought wherever he went could expand the land by drying up unwanted water. One day the two Pokémon stepped into each other's territory and began to battle over Hidden Kingdom. The two battled ferociously but they were unknowingly destroying Hidden Kingdom in their wake. Eventually the dragon of the sky known as Rayquaza had to stop their battle before they destroyed life as we know it. Rayquaza possessed the mystic ability to soothe these titans of destruction and in doing so, he stopped their battle. Groudon and Kyogre then went into a state of hibernation. Kyogre slumbered in the deepest trench of the sea, and Groudon would slumber in the core of a volcano. Ever since then, I was tasked to rule over the seas, while my brother, Ho-Oh watches over the lands of Hidden Kingdom. But now Kyogre is awake and he must be trying to sink Hidden Kingdom. "

"Oh, my then we must calm Kyogre and convince him to join our cause at Big Green." ApeTrully said.

"We'd better do it before High Roller learns about his whereabouts." Aipom King responded.

ApeTrully got on the intercom

"First Squad report to the Navel Port immediately."

First Squad did so.

"First Squad, the legendary Kyogre has awoken from his slumber, we must soothe him and make peace with him." ApeTrully said.

They all boarded Sammo and went out into the sea.

The storm got more and more intense as they advanced and the waves became more and more violent.

Sammo had difficulty swimming through the waves.

"Man, where is this Kyogre thing anyways." Mighty Ray said becoming sea sick.

Suddenly the Sailor Brothers discovered something in the distance, that looked like whale/fish hybrid.

"Unidentified Pokémon straight ahead, prepare for impact!" One of the Sailor Brothers yelled.

The Pokémon saw Sammo approaching and took it as a challenge.

It then fired a Hyper Beam attack.

"incoming!" The sailor Brothers yelled.

Sammo then swam upwards to avoid the attack.

"Return fire!" One of the brothers announced.

Sammo turned and they immediately fired the cannons.

They didn't effect Kyogre too much and he only roared in anger.

He began to swim towards Sammo at top speed.

"Brace for impact!"

Sammo swam frantically away from Kyogre but the massive Pokémon was trailing them closely.

"Oh, dear, my negotiations for peace aren't going as well as I'd hopped." ApeTrully said frantically

Kyogre was just about to catch up with Sammo when suddenly a powerful Aeroblast attack struck him.

Kyogre looked up to see Lugia hovering near the surface.

"Leave the humans, Kyogre! Face me!" Lugia demanded.

Kyogre roared in response and swam up towards Lugia.

Lugia avoided his lunge and used Aeroblast as Kyogre uses Hyper Beam.

"We must stop their battle!" Lin Chung said

"They could destroy Hidden Kingdom if this goes on." Mystique Sonia pointed out.

Sammo swam towards the two.

"Kyogre, please listen to me! The humans and animals are not your enemies! They only wish to save Hidden Kingdom!" Lugia tried to reason.

Kyogre simply roared and used Hyper Beam again, which Lugia blocked with Protect.

Sammo stopped just behind the two Pokémon, and Lin Chung emerged from Sammo.

He Glowed with positive energy.

"May the power of harmony, make you realize your battle is not with us." He said before blasting Kyogre with positive energy.

Suddenly Lin Chung found himself in a void of some sorts.

He looked around puzzled as something began to form.

It had the form of Kyogre but it wasn't Kyogre, it was pure darkness and seemed to glow with evil.

"You, you're not Kyogre! Who are you?!" Lin Chung Demanded.

"You're right Lin Chung. I'm not Kyogre." The form responded.

Suddenly it began to reshape into a different form. Lin Chung's eyes widened as he stared at the apparition.

"The legends were true, the being of Darkness itself. The legendary...Darkrai!"

"Very clever Lin Chung, I should expect as much from the warrior who destroyed Twin Masters." Darkrai said with a smirk.

"What have you done to Kyogre?"

"Me? I simply brought out the true darkness that is within all beings of Hidden Kingdom."

"You're controlling him, no wonder he attacked us."

"You and the rest of the heroes of Big Green are the only thing that stands between me and all of Hidden Kingdom. And because of that you must be eliminated."

Suddenly he fired a ray of darkness at Lin Chung, which Lin Chung countered with a ray of positive energy.

The two ray's collided but Lin Chung's positive energy was slowly getting forced back.

Lin Chung grunted as his power grew slowly weaker and weaker.

Darkrai laughed.

"Your harmonic energy may have worked on Twin Masters, but it is no match for the powers of Darkness."

Lin Chung's energy continued to drain and he was about to run out.

"My dark powers will destroy you Lin Chung!"

Lin Chung grunted again, but suddenly a bright light began to glow in the void.

"No" a voice rang out.

Suddenly the light flowed towards Lin Chung and empowered him. Then Lin Chung started pushing back Darkrai's attack.

"No, it can't be! You can't stop me! You CAN'T!"

Suddenly the light exploded in the void and the manifestation disappeared, and Lin Chung was teleported out of the void.

First Squad looked in shock as Lin Chung reappeared, but he was unconscious.

"Lin Chung!" They all yelled.

Suddenly Kyogre broke away from the battle, and swam to catch Lin Chung before he sank to the bottom of the sea.

He swam up to the surface quickly and submerged Lin Chung with Sammo and Lugia following.

Later...

Lin Chung awoke in front of Big Green, on top of Kyogre's head.

"Wha- what happened?" He looked down.

"Kyogre? You saved me?" He asked puzzled.

Lugia lowered right in front of them both and Sammo submerged.

"Although I have no idea what you did Lin Chung, Kyogre has said that you some how cleared his mind of the dark thoughts and urges that caused him to cause chaos. And to show his gratitude, Kyogre wishes to join our cause." Lugia said calmly.

First Squad emerged from Sammo.

"Wow, Lin Chung, what did you do?" Sonia asked curious.

"Perhaps I should explain in Big Green."

* * *

The Eternal Struggle Between Land and Sea Part 2

Lin Chung sat down and explained to his team what had happened.

"Then it turned out that Kyogre was being controlled by the being known as Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Jumpy said confused.

"A long time ago, when Hidden Kingdom was being created, Arceus, the creator of all beings, need someone to look after his realm. Dialga had to monitor the realm of Time, and Palkia was tasked with monitoring the realm of Space. Giratina, the being of distortion itself had been banished to the distortion realm due to its violent tendencies. Arceus knew he could not look over his realm on his own, for he had to keep the order of all three realms stable. So he then decided to make guardians for Hidden Kingdom. From the brightest lights of the day, he created Cresselia. From the darkest edges of the night, he created Darkrai. Tien Kwan and Chun Ming were given these two as partners in keeping the realms at peace. However as time went on, Darkrai began to become scornful. The Humans and animals respected and praised Cresselia and her light, while they feared and avoided Darkrai and his darkness. One day Darkrai discovered that he could feed on their fears, their hatred, their darkness, and it made him stronger. Upon discovering this, the power went to Darkrai's head. He continued to feed on the fears of the humans and soon believed himself powerful enough to rule over all beings. Cresselia tried to reason with him but with no avail. Darkrai's dark heart and lust for power, had turned him into a being of pure evil itself. Tien Kwan, Chun Ming, Cresselia, and the other animals kings soon rose up against Darkrai, and with their joint might, they defeated Darkrai and banished him to the darkest regions of Hidden Kingdom. But it has always been said that Darkrai has been plotting his return for all these years. I fear, that after the recent defeat of Twin Masters, Darkrai has decided to return and take control of all Hidden Kingdom."

"Any Pokémon with that evil wouldn't be good for any creature in Hidden Kingdom." Mr. NoHands said.

Far away in Darkrai's Castle

High Roller walked into the castle shaking with fear.

"Y-y-you wanted to see me, oh powerful Darkrai?" He said trembling.

"Yes, although you have failed me in the past, I have a task for you to complete."

Darkrai then swirled his hand as a small portal showed a large volcano.

"The heroes of Big Green have already broken Kyogre of my control. But Groudon still has yet to awaken. But he soon will. You are to persuade Groudon to our cause. He is a vital resource, if we are to be victorious."

He leaned in closer to High Roller.

"Do **NOT** fail me, or the consequences will be **DIRE**."

Later within Mount Magma...

The magma, boiled as something deep inside began to rise. Suddenly a massive Pokémon emerged from the magma. It's roar echoed through all of Hidden Kingdom.

Back at Big Green...

The roar reached Hidden Kingdom and suddenly everyone got a chill down their spines.

Suddenly ApeTrully's voice rang out.

"Attention Big Green, the legendary Groudon has awoken from his slumber and is attacking nearby villages. We must try to make peace with the angry legendary."

First Squad arrived at the naval port.

"Alright First Squad, Groudon's island is far away across the sea, we must go there in Sammo." Aipom King said.

"Uh one problem with that." A Sailor Brother said.

"Sammo is still exhausted from our battle with Kyogre, he is in no condition to set sail."

Suddenly Kyogre surfaced with a large machine on his back like the one on Sammo.

"I recently modified Kyogre with a submarine system on his back for deep-sea purposes. With Sammo's condition, First Squad can simply ride in Kyogre." He said.

"Excellent." ApeTrully said delighted.

The Sailor Brothers boarded the submarine on top of Kyogre and First Squad and the Commanders entered his mouth, and Kyogre took off towards Groudon's island.

As Kyogre drew nearer to the island he felt a presence in the sea. Suddenly a Hyper Beam attack shot out at him. Kyogre avoided it.

The Sailor Brothers looked out through the scope.

"Gyarados army spotted!" They announced.

Commander ApeTrully stepped up to the submarine and looked through the scope. It was the Gyarados army alright, with High Roller sitting on the Gyarados King's head.

"Misguided Gyarados, perhaps we can negotiate a peaceful resolution to our problems." ApeTrully offered.

"Bah! Peace?! Do we look like we want to negotiate?!" High Roller laughed.

"Gyarados stop them before they reach the island!" He commanded.

The Gyarados lunged towards Kyogre with their teeth enlarged and glowing.

Kyogre simply roared, blowing them back.

"So much for a peaceful resolution. Kyogre attack!"

Kyogre Fired his own Hyper Beam attack at the Gyarados, knocking a good portion of them out.

The Gyarados fired back with their own Hyper Beam, but it had little effect on Kyogre.

The Gyarados attempted to use their Twister attack, but Kyogre reversed their Twister with a Whirlpool attack.

Kyogre then decided to finish the battle and slammed it's fin into the sea, stirring up a giant wave, that washed away the Gyarados with High Roller.

He then returned his attention to the island.

Suddenly a large figure stepped out to the edge of the island. First Squad looked out in awe as the Massive creature roared into the air.

"Groudon dead ahead." The Sailor Brothers announced.

ApeTrully stepped back up to the inter comb.

"Mighty Groudon, we at Big Green wish to offer you our friendship."

Groudon didn't pay attention to what he just said and fired a massive beam of Sun rays at Kyogre, which it avoided.

"That's some Solar Beam!" Sonia said amazed.

First Squad emerged on Kyogre's back.

"I don't believe Groudon wants any friendship from us and Kyogre." Lin Chung said.

"Oh yeah, let's show him what happens when he messes with First Squad!" Mighty Ray said.

Lin Chung fired bamboo shoots, which simply bounced off Groudon's hide.

"My attacks have no effect!"

"Let us show you how it's done." Mighty Ray said pulling out a banana, as Volt Eye charged up a Thunderbolt attack.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my eyeballs!" he yelled as Volt Eye used Thunderbolt.

Both blasts made contact, but Groudon shook of the lightning.

"We can't hurt that thing, how do we fight it?!" Sonia asked frantically

Kyogre growled a bit.

"Perhaps we'll need help from a friend." Lin Chung said looking down at Kyogre.

Groudon used Solar Beam again, which Kyogre countered with a Hyper Beam attack.

Kyogre then used Ice Beam and froze Groudon solid.

suddenly the frozen Groudon began to shake and soon the gargantuan Pokemon busted out of the ice.

The two continued to exchange attacks, striking each other, but causing damage to Hidden Kingdom in the process.

"They can't keep fighting like this! They'll destroy Hidden Kingdom!" Sonia said.

"You're right we must end this battle soon." Lin Chung Responded.

He thought for a second then got an idea.

"Kyogre I need you to launch Volt Eye onto Groudon!" He said.

Volt Eye seemed puzzled by this.

"Trust me on this." Lin Chung said.

Volt Eye shrugged and jumped into Kyogre's mouth.

Kyogre then spat out Volt Eye with intense force, and he landed on Groudon's head. (but he was to small for Groudon to notice)

"Alright Kyogre, you need to soak Groudon." Lin Chung Continued.

Groudon then jumped up in the air and when he landed, he caused a massive Earthquake, making it hard for Volt Eye to hang on.

"Now!" Lin Chung yelled.

Kyogre used the swirling waves to his advantage and then summoned up a massive wave that soaked Groudon to the bone.

"Alright Volt Eye, zap him!" Lin Chung said.

Volt Eye Charged up a powerful Thunder attack and then zapped the soaking wet Groudon.

Usually electricity would have no effect on him, but thanks to the water that covered him, Groudon was zapped out of his wits.

When Volt Eye ended his attack, Groudon stood there, charred.

Then the massive Pokemon fell over.

Kyogre swam towards the island, and Volt Eye jumped back on his head.

"Nice going Lin Chung." Mystique Sonia said.

ApeTrully looked up at the knocked out Groudon.

"Oh well, perhaps we can make peace when he wakes up."

They swam away back to Big Green.

Later...

High Roller and the Gyarados army finally resurfaced.

"Where are we?" High Roller said annoyed.

One of the Gyarados looked over and roared pointing at Groudon.

"Aha, there you are." He said as they approached Groudon's island.

"My dear Groudon, come join my army! If you follow my orders, I will give you lots of Candy!" High Roller said holding up a lollipop.

Groudon suddenly began to move. He stood up, still somewhat shaken from his electric shock therapy. He looked down at High Roller and roared.

"How much candy? Gyarados." He said, then the Gyarados pulled out large crates of candy.

Groudon leaned over, examining the candy. He then grabbed a crate and popped it into his mouth. He then roared.

"You accept? Excellent! Gyarados, start moving this island, we need to get my new ally to East Citadel."


	9. World of Distortion

The World of Distortion-

~Darkrai's Castle~

Darkrai sat in his throne pondering. Groudon was now his to control, but this was only the beginning. Darkrai still needed another, someone stronger than even Groudon, some one to create even more chaos.

Suddenly and idea popped in his head.

"Giratina" He said with a grin.

Deep in a realm, far outside of Hidden Kingdom...

Deep in realm, where the laws of physic don't apply, where water falls flow upwards, where the lands are split and float in thin air, the shadow of a massive Pokémon passes through.

The Pokémon flies through the realm, gazing into its solitude.

Suddenly a voice rings out, that catches his attention.

The Pokémon lowers down towards what looks like a floating cave.

From the shadows steps a human shaped cat, with red fur and a purple gem on its head. It held out an apple in its hand.

"Go on take it." he said softly.

The Pokémon leaned over and plucked up the apple, and began to nudge up to the cat, seemingly purring.

"Good boy Giratina." The cat cooed.

"I knew you weren't evil, just a bit misunderstood."

Giratina chirped a bit before flying of back into his realm.

The cat went back into his cave, and pulled out a guitar. He played it slowly still a bit saddened. It had been several weeks since he lost his own world, and now he was getting homesick.

He lifted one ear and heard what sounded like a portal opening. He turned and looked in the distance. Certainly Giratina wasn't trying to open a portal to the world of order, he knew he was banished from there.

But when he looked out of the cave it wasn't Giratina that was opening a portal it was some black being coming in from the world of order.

She emerged from the cave and began hopping onto the floating pieces of land to get closer.

Giratina noticed the intruder in his world and lunged towards him, but stopped when the intruder raised its hand up in a non hostile jester.

"You do not need to attack me, Giratina. I come only with peaceful intentions."

Giratina looked puzzled, he had never seen this creature before.

"I am a Pokémon like yourself, and I have also been wronged by those in that world."

Giratina listened with interest.

"I am Darkrai. And I understand your predicament. You were unfairly wronged by Arceus and sent to live here for eternity. As for me I have been betrayed by my own subjects, they unlawfully turned on me."

The cat listened in on the conversation. Something didn't seem right about Darkrai's story, it sounded like he was hiding something.

"But I can help you. I can return you to the world of order. But only on one condition, you will follow my orders." Darkrai said.

Giratina began to ponder but he didn't like the thought of following this Pokémon from the world of order.

"I know the one responsible for your banishment too. The ones of time and space, Dialga and Palkia."

With that Giratina became interested.

"If you will join me, we will travel back to the world of order and capture Palkia and Dialga for you to get your vengeance on them and soon the entire world."

To this the cat gasped accidentally knocking over a rock, which caught Darkrai's attention.

He turned to where the _rock_ had been and blasted it with a Dark Pulse attack.

He then floated up towards the area and looked around.

"Hmm, Even vermin have ears." He growled.

He then turned back to Giratina (Who was still pondering Darkrai's offer)

"I'm afraid I don't have time to bat this around so I need an answer...NOW!"

Suddenly he blasted Giratina with a large amount of energy, his mind began to blur, his free will began to fade, Giratina was no longer Giratina, but a mere puppet now.

"Yes." Darkrai hissed.

"Give into the darkness, do my bid-AAAAHHHH!"

Suddenly he was hit in the back with some sort of fire. He turned to see the feline he had sensed earlier.

"You dare interfere with ME?!" He growled before using Dark Pulse.

The cat avoided it with an extreme amount of grace.

"I'm not afraid of YOU, Darkrai!"

Suddenly fire appeared in his hands and he shot it at Darkrai. He back-handed it like it was nothing.

"Child's play." He smirked.

He shot at him again, this time Darkrai grabbed the flames and rebounded them back at him, which knocked him back.

"I **should** destroy you for interfering. However, you have yet to truly dent my plans, so I'll let you live...for now. But if you dare to try to stop me, or interfere with my plans any further, you will suffer **severely**."

He turned back to Giratina.

"Come now my pet, the day of reckoning has finally arrived. Let darkness reign down, on **All Hidden Kingdom**!"

Back in the realm of order, at Big Green.

Lin Chung and the rest of First Squad sat on top of Big Green, admiring the view.

"Man I never knew a day like this ever existed." Mighty Ray said.

"It truly is beautiful." Lin Chung responded.

Suddenly a portal appeared just on the shore line, and out of it emerged the master of time itself, Dialga.

They all watched in awe as it roared in the air, then leaned over for a drink of water.

"incredible." Lin Chung said.

Suddenly Dialga noticed something strange about the water, it looked as though some sort of portal was opening in it.

"Um does anyone else notice that?" Mystique Sonia said pointing at the spot.

Suddenly in a flash the being of distortion, Giratina emerged and immediately tackled Dialga.

It then snatched him in his claw like wings, and began to try to drag Dialga into his realm.

First Squad looked in horror as Dialga began be dragged closer and closer to the portal. (Giratina never liked Dialga, but he had never been so aggressive towards him)

"First Squad, quickly we must help Dialga! Hidden Kingdom won't last long if something happens to him."

They all nodded and dived into the portal before it could close.

Giratina (in his origin form) coiled around Dialga, constricting him to prevent him from escaping, as First Squad landed in the realm.

Mighty Ray pulled out a banana and ate it.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Mighty Ray yelled.

Suddenly he zapped Giratina along with Volt Eye who hit him with Thunderbolt.

The two blast hit Giratina and he released Dialga.

He then turned his attention to First Squad.

In anger he blasted them with a will-o-wisp attack.

"OK maybe that wasn't such a good idea." Mighty Ray said nervously.

"You think?" Volt Eye replied.

First Squad scrambled as Giratina lunged towards them.

Freed, Dialga used roar of time to open another portal and attempt to escape.

Giratina noticed this and snatched Dialga by the tail.

"Let him go!" Lin Chung demanded, firing bamboo shoots at him.

They bounced off Giratina's hide like they were nothing and he dragged Dialga back into the realm.

Sonia attempted to fan her tongue to blind Giratina, but without any dirt it doesn't do any good.

Out of the shadows a certain feline from earlier steps out to witness the battle. He watches sadly and then charges a fireball in her hand.

"Forgive me Giratina." He said with a tear in her eye and fired it at Giratina.

With that blast Giratina was forced to release Dialga.

Giratina roared in anger and lunged towards him, but was intercepted by First Squad.

"Oh no! You ain't hurting anyone else today!" Mighty Ray yelled, with his eyes glowing.

He then struck him with his eye lightening, but Giratina shook it off.

First Squad continued to engage Giratina. As the cat stepped back, he needed to free Giratina, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly he heard a chuckle. He turned to see Darkrai watching over chaos unfolding.

"Ah it smells like victory, soon First Squad will be no more and Hidden Kingdom, neigh the Universe will be mine."

He turned back and say Dialga still injured, resting.

He stepped across the floating pieces of land towards Dialga.

"Dialga I know you're hurt, but we need your help. Giratina is under his control." He said pointing at Darkrai.

"You need to free him."

Dialga looked up at Darkrai. He then used a Dragon Pulse attack, catching Darkrai off guard.

"What?! Y-your...but how?" Darkrai said dumbfounded.

He then looked down to see that same cat.

"YOU!?" He yelled and used Dark Pulse.

Dialga blocked it by using Protect.

The cat pulled out a guitar.

"Please recognize this Giratina." He said to herself and began to play a familiar tune.

Giratina turned back from First Squad and approached him. The shadow like energy seemed to be fading and his mind was clearing.

Darkrai noticed his control over Giratina beginning to fade.

"NO! You belong to ME!" He yelled blasting Giratina.

He tried to fight the blast.

"You can't escape my control, Fool!" He said with a chuckle.

"No, but we can help him!" Lin Chung yelled.

Suddenly first Squad fired all they had at Darkrai.

Darkrai stopped attacking Giratina and knocked back the attacks.

"You all have interfered with me for the **Last time**!"

Darkrai was about to attack but suddenly a portal opened behind him.

"What the?" Darkrai said looking back

He turned again only to see Giratina swat him with his tail, sending him through the portal.

"NOOOOOOO!" He yelled as it closed up.

First Squad stepped down towards Dialga and the cat next to him.

"Your guitar, it freed Giratina." Lin Chung said.

"Yeah um, I've been around Giratina for a while."

"Really? Do you live here?" Sonia asked.

He turned away with a saddened look.

"Oh, sorry." Sonia said in response.

"Please tell me, what is your name?" Lin Chung responded.

"Oh, I'm Ember."

"How did you get in the distortion world?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Well... I'm a long ways from home." He responded.

"Oh, wow." Might Ray responded.

"Ember, I can tell your not quite from around our realm or the distortion world. But I ask you, would you like to come with us to the realm of order? We at Big Green will happily accept you as a friend." Lin Chung asked holding out his hand.

Ember looked down, thinking. He didn't want to leave Giratina alone in this realm. But suddenly Giratina gave a soft chirp.

"Giratina, you don't really-"

He nodded.

Ember turned back to first Squad.

"Alright I accept your offer, but on one condition, that I be allowed to join you in First Squad."

"We would be delighted to let you join us." Lin Chung replied.

Dialga looked down at the group and growled softly.

"Uh what?" Mighty Ray responded.

"He's thanking us for helping him." Volt Eye explained.

Lin Chung then turned to Giratina.

"We know you are not evil Giratina. We would gladly welcome you at Big Green."

Giratina growled.

"Sorry Lin Chung, but the Distortion world needs Giratina to look after it. But if we ever need his help, he'll be happy to oblige."

Giratina opened a portal and Dialga as well as First Squad took their leave. Ember waved sadly as the portal closed up.

"Good bye Giratina."

Authors Note:

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had alot to do at school and almost no computer access. But I finally got it up. It will take me a while to get the next chapter up so be patient. Next up is Lucarioark castle. Meaning Lucario and Zoroark Castle. Stay tuned.

peace out from GK.


	10. Lucarioark Castle

Lucarioark Castle-

Commander Ape Trully, Aipom King, and The Fox King made their way through the sand dunes.

"I could have sworn Lucarioark Castle was around here." Fox King said confused.

"Perhaps they are away training." Ape Trully said.

"Nope, I bet that's it over there." Aipom King said pointing at a large castle that looked somewhat like a dojo.

"Ah, yes that must be it."

They made their way to the front of the castle where a Lucario and Zoroark stood in front of the entrance, but the stood aside when they say Fox King.

The trio entered the castle. Lucarios, Riolus, Zoruas and Zoroarks all filled the castle, and all seemed to be training each other in combat.

In the center of the castle sat the Lucario King and Zoroark King, both seemed to be meditating.

The Lucarios and Zoroarks noticed the trio and began to growl menacingly.

The Lucario king held up his paw, silencing them.

He then Jumped off his throne and the Zoroark King followed.

They both bowed before Fox King.

"Greetings my friend." Fox King said.

"Greetings, what brings you here to Lucarioark castle?"

"Well as you know, High Rollers forces grow stronger and stronger each day. I know you two would never be fooled by his lies. So we at Big Green ask you both, if you will give us the honor of having you both join Big Green."

"Anything for a friend in need." Zoroark King said in response.

Meanwhile at East citadel...

The Zebra Brothers rolled into High Rollers chambers.

"Master High Roller, we found Big Green's commanders." Sparky Black said.

"They went to Lucarioark Castle" Sparky White continued

"O-O-O-O, Lucarioark Castle eh? Hahaha! What wonderful news, I'll be able to get rid of 3 pains in my neck. I should have crushed the Lucarios and Zoroarks immediately after they refused my good will."

He whistled in the air and Bearstomp as well as a shiny Ursaring stepped forward.

"You two, go gather your armies, we have a castle to crush."

Back at Big Green...

First Squad enjoys a meal in the cafeteria while Jumpy and Pink Fluff (AKA Lopunny Queen) are enjoying a romantic dinner.

"Ick! I'm getting real tired of seeing those two going all gaga over each other." Mighty Ray complained.

"I for one think it's sweet. You wouldn't know anything about romance banana brain." Sonia responded.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mighty Ray responded angrily.

"You heard me, banana brain!" Sonia responded.

"Does this happen often?" Ember whispered to Volt Eye.

"Pretty much" He responded.

Suddenly Sonia tossed a plate of noodles into Mighty Ray's face.

"WHY YOU!" He yelled and threw his plate at her.

Soon a food fight between the two broke out. The fellow members of Big Green all turned their attention to the two.

Meanwhile at Lucarioark Castle...

"And this is the dojo." Lucario King said leading them inside.

"We Lucarios and Zoroarks alike, take pride in our fighting skills and so we train at young ages."

"Really?" Commander Ape Trully asked.

"Sure, take my son Aura for example." Lucario King responded pointing at a young Riolu, that was attempting to train with a punching bag and was failing miserably.

Aura punched the bag and it rebounded, knocking him over. To this Commander Ape Trully and Aipom King struggled to hold back their laughter.

Lucario King sighed, placing his paw on his forehead.

"He's kind of a slow learner." Zoroark King explained.

Suddenly a young Zorua came running into the dojo.

"Daddy, Daddy! I was out playing with my friends and then we saw something on the horizon, and and"

"Yes?" Her father said urging her to go on.

"And, we saw High Roller, and the Bear army and the Ursaring army, and they were all heading our way!"

"Shadow!" Lucario King yelled and a Zoroark with somewhat of a mohawk came forward.

"Yes your highness?"

"Round up the defense squad, and defend the castle!"

Shadow saluted and went of to gather the fighting force.

Zoroark King looked down at his daughter.

"I want you to get the other children and take them to the safe zone in the castle."

She nodded and ran off.

With that the Lucario King took off to towards the front of the castle with Zoroark king following close behind.

"Oh dear, High Roller has never tried anything this drastic." Ape Trully said nervously.

"He's always held a grudge against the Lucarios and Zoroarks after they declined to join his army." Aipom king explained.

"We'd better help them fight off his forces." Fox King said.

Meanwhile deep in the castle...

Zorua Princess and Aura advanced deeper into the castle towards the safe zone.

"Come on, we're almost-" Suddenly the princess was cut off when she ran into something.

She looked up to see Bearstomp and the Ursaring King standing over her, chuckling evilly.

Back at the Front of Lucarioark Castle...

High Roller, the Zebra Brothers and both the bear and Ursaring army stood before the castle.

"Now look, I don't have the time to really get my hands dirty so, we can do this the easy way and you two can join my army or we can do this the hard way." High Roller explained.

"Here's our answer." Lucario King responded as the Lucarios and Zoroarks sprung out to attack.

"Crush them!" High Roller yelled.

The two armies collided as they clashed violently. The Lucarios blasted them back with Aura Sphere, while the Zoroarks got up close and slashed them with Night Slash. At first it seemed that the lucarioark army was going to prevail when suddenly a loud roar echoed through the castle. The kings and the commanders all turned to see the Ursaring King and Bearstomp holding Aura and the Zorua Princess hostage.

"Well what have we here?" High Roller said sarcastically.

"I think we have an understanding now. Call off your armies or else your children won't live to rule their kingdom!"

The Lucarios and Zoroarks all growled but were called off by their kings.

"Alright High Roller, you... You win" Zoroark King said lowering his head.

"Lock them up!" High Roller commanded.

The Ursarings and bears came forward and tied up both the Lucarios and Zoroarks.

"You two are coming with me and we're going to 'discuss' your alignment."

"Oh dear." Ape Trully squealed. He then began to set of a distress signal, when High Roller yanked off the antennae.

"Uh, uh, uh, we can't have First Squad ruining my meeting, now can we?" High Roller said wagging his finger.

Aura watched in horror as the Lucarios and Zoroarks were led one by one into the dungeon.

"Take those two somewhere, so they won't bother me." High Roller commanded.

As Bearstomp and Ursaring King went off to lock them up, Aura began to scwerm, annoying Ursaring King.

The king tried to silence the child but it only made the child struggle and scream even more.

"Ursaring King, shut that little runt up NOW!" High Roller yelled.

Aura then saw his chance, he summoned his strength and kicked the Ursaring King hard in the stomach, causing him to let go of him. Bearstomp tried to grab the Riolu but Aura headbutted him in the chin. While the two were stunned, Aura fled the castle.

Bearstomp and the Ursaring King both growled angrily ready to take off after him but High Roller stopped them.

"Forget about that little runt, he won't get far."

Aura ran as fast as he could, making his way through the desert, becoming more and more exhausted.

"Got to find help, save my family." He continued to repeat in his head.

He kept going but felt himself becoming weak and slowing down.

Finally he fell over.

"Got to...find...help" He said one last time then passed out.

Meanwhile...

Lin Chung and Ember were going for a walk to avoid the chaos at Big Green.

"Man those two can really go at it." Ember said.

"It's just how they are, you get used to it." Lin Chung responded.

Suddenly Ember noticed something face down in the sand.

"Hey Lin Chung, do you see what I see?" He said pointing.

Lin Chung looked closer with his panther vision and then saw the Riolu.

"It's a Riolu!" He said with urgency in his voice.

The two rushed to his side, Lin Chung searched for a pulse.

"He's still alive, we need to get him help!" Lin Chung said lifting Aura up.

"Let's take him to Blissey Queen, she should be able to help him." Ember said.

Meanwhile at Lucarioark Castle...

"Where is he?! What have you done with my son?!" Lucario King demanded.

"I haven't **done** anything to that little runt, **he** ran off." High Roller said, annoyed.

"If he dies out there, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what fur ball? I've still got **your** army and **your **castle under **my **control. So if I were you, I'd shut that mouth of yours before I have Ursaring King punish you."

Lucario King growled as he shrunk back.

Back at Big Green...

Aura woke up, and was greeted almost immediately by a shiny Blissey with a tiara.

"Oh my, you gave us quite a scare earlier little one. And I'm glad to see your awake."

Aura looked around, confused.

"W-where am I?" He asked.

"You're in Big Green's infirmary, we found you passed out in the desert." Lin Chung said coming in.

"The desert? The desert?! My castle?!"

"Calm down. Tell us what happened." Lin Chung said in a calm tone

"My dad was showing the castle, then she came in, and High Roller got us, and and"

"High Roller!? Little one, what has High Roller done?"

"He-he took over the castle and my dad and those two-"

"I can't get what he's trying to say, he's going to fast." Ember said annoyed

"I believe High Roller has attacked a castle of some sorts and taken it's inhabitants host." Lin Chung explained.

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it!" Aura yelled.

"First Squad, we need to go and help the Lucarios and Zoroarks! Deploy!" Lin Chung commanded.

"I'll come too!" Aura yelled, but was pushed back by Blissey Queen.

"You need to rest child, we can't have you endangering yourself."

With that First Squad made there way to Lucarioark Castle.

Blissey Queen went to the back to fetch more medication for Aura, but when she came back he was gone.

Later at Lucarioark Castle...

"I've had enough of you goodie goodies not getting with the program! Why is it so hard for you two to join my army?!" High Roller yelled angered.

"Go jump in a lake!" Zoroark King growled.

"Why you-" High Roller was interrupted when First Squad barged in.

"F-First Squad?!" High Roller said shocked

"Release your hostages High Roller!" Lin Chung demanded

"Fat chance! Get them!"

And with that the Bears and Ursarings lunged at them.

"First Squad attack!" and with that they ingaged in battle.

Ember managed to knock them out with his fire, Mighty Ray and Volt Eye took care of them with their lightning, and Sonia managed to blow them away with her tongue.

"Don't just stand there! Get reinforcements!"

With that Bearstomp and Ursaring King both roared, calling forth more soldiers. Soon it seemed that First Squad was completely out numbered.

"Hey High Roller!" A voice rang out.

High Roller turned to see Aura with the key to the cages in his hand.

"What the-, How did he get that?!" The Zebra Brothers said puzzled.

"You idiots! I told you to keep the key secure, you dummies!"

Aura jumped down to unlock the gates.

"STOP HIM!" High Roller commanded. The armies lunged forward but was stopped by First Squad.

Aura then managed to unlock the gates, freeing the inhabitants of the Castle.

Soon High Roller's Army was overwhelmed.

"This isn't over!" High Roller yelled as they began to retreat.

Later at Big Green...

"I'm am pleased to introduce our new dojo." ApeTrully said revealing it to First Squad.

"Lucario King and Zoroark King have kindly agreed to be trainers for both First and Second Squad."

Suddenly Lin Chung and Ember were approached by Lucario King.

"I never got the chance to thank you both for saving my son." Suddenly he pulled out two rings, one shaped like a skull and the other glowing blue.

"These rings will help you both to unleash your true potential, and tap into amazing power."

Lin Chung put on the blue ring as Ember put on the skull ring.

"Thank you, your majesty." Lin Chung said bowing.

"Excuse me." Aura's voice rang out.

The duo turned to face him.

"I always wanted to be strong, and... I know I disobeyed you guys but..."

Lin Chung crouched to him.

"You did what you thought was right, and that's all that mattered."

Aura blushed a bit.

"Hey kid, your dad said you wanted to be strong, do you by chance, want to join us at First Squad?" Ember asked.

"We could help you become just as strong as your dad."

"R-Really?!" Aura asked excited.

"Of course."

Authors note: It's finally here after looooong delays, heh heh, sorry guys. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next time: Curse of the Cofagrigus/ Clefable's Shadow


	11. Curse of CofagrigusClefable's Shadow

Curse of the Cofagrigus

~East Citadel~

High Roller sat on his throne, bored, when the Zebra Brothers came in.

"Master High Roller, we have some uh, guests who want to join us." Sparky Black said.

"Really? Well don't just stand there, idiots, BRING THEM IN!"

The Zebra Brothers glanced away nervously and then from behind them, stepped forward two humans in ridiculous outfits and two big R's on their chests and a Meowth.

"Humans!? You idiots! Letting humans come in here?!"

"B-But the Meowth said they were his henchmen." Sparky White said nervously.

"He said WHAT?!" The red-haired woman yelled.

High Roller left for a moment and returned with three large Mightyenas on a leash.

They snarled viciously at them while drooling.

"N-Now wait a minute." The blue haired man pleaded.

"Here us out for a moment." The woman pleaded.

High Roller called off the Mightyenas for a moment.

"This better be good."

The Meowth then stepped forward.

"Ahem, I am Meowth, I'm the leader of the group."

"You wish." The woman coughed under her breath.

"The humans you see behind me are Jesse and James. We are a group known as Team Rocket and-"

"Get to the good part before I have Bearstomp throw you out."

"Alright I'll cut to the chase, we are a trio that like you, seek opportunity as it is. And so we humbly ask if we could join your cause."

High Roller raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I let humans in my army, even if you are the leader."

"Um...Actually master, we may need them." Sparky White said nervous.

"What?! Why?!"

"Uh, well...We kinda tried to get a hold of the Cofagrigus King, but uh..."

"We're too scared to go in his castle." Sparky Black finished.

High Roller Groaned.

"You cowards! You can't do anything right!"

"Um, pardon me Master High Roller, it just so happens we're not afraid of any old Cofagrigus." James blurted out

"We'd me more than happy to get a hold of the king for you." Jessie finished.

High Roller glared at the Zebra Brothers for a moment.

"Ugh, fine. What do I have to lose." High Roller Groaned.

"Thank you sir, you won't be disappointed."

Later at Cofagrigus Pyramid...

"Is this the place." Jessie asked.

Meowth looked down at the map.

"Yeah this is it."

They walked inside.

"So where's the king?"

Suddenly a Yamask emerged from the shadows.

"Ya-mask?" It squealed

"What was that?"

"He just asked if we were looking for the king."

"Tell him yes."

"Yes sir bucko."

"Ya-mask"

"Translation?"

"He said he'd be happy to direct us to his chambers."

Team Rocket followed the Yamask until they reached a large room with a sarcophagus in the center of the room.

"Ya-mask" The Pokémon said before disappearing into the shadows.

"Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is I'm not laughing." Jessie said annoyed.

"Yeah where's the King?" Meowth added.

"Perhaps he's in that coffin there." James said pointing.

"Why would any Pokémon stay in that thing?"

"I don't know maybe it's comfy." Meowth said approaching it

He approached it slowly worried, the king might be sleeping inside and might get angry if they woke him. He slowly reached out with his paw and gently touched the coffin. Suddenly two large red eyes open on the sarcophagus, causing Team Rocket to jump back in fear. Then four pitch black arms emerged from the sarcophagus and grabbed team rocket. It then opened itself pulling Team Rocket inside.

Meanwhile at Big Green...

Lin Chung and Ember were meditating when they noticed Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King dressed in desert gear with a wagon full of gold.

"Hey Commander, where are ya heading?" Ember asked.

"We are off to make peace with the Cofagrigus King, his pyramid is said to be hidden deep in the desert so we must bring proper gear."

With that they left.

"I heard the Cofagrigus King curses all that enter his pyramid. I fear for our commanders." Lin Chung said worried.

"Ah, that's just a myth, they'll be fine." Ember responded.

Later at Cofagrigus Pyramid...

Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King finally reached the entrance of the Pyramid.

"This is it. I think the King should be in the center of the-"

"Ya-mask" A voice rang out.

"Oh, yes I guess that would be easier."

"Um, what would?"

"This Yamask just offered to lead us to the King's chamber."

"Oh, how delightful."

The Commanders stayed close to Yamask (due to the eerie atmosphere of the pyramid) and eventually reached the King's chamber.

"Ya-mask" The Pokémon said before leaving.

"Ok, we'll find the king in that sarcophagus."

The commanders approached the sarcophagus, ApeTrully reached and gave the coffin a slight knock. Suddenly two red eyes opened on the coffin, frightening the commanders of Big Green. Four black arms emerged lashing out at them, and grabbing them. It then began to drag them towards the open coffin, just before it engulfed them, Commander Apetrully sent out his distress signal.

Back at Big Green...

Mr. Nohands' voice came over the intercom.

"Commander ApeTrully's in trouble, First Squad DEPLOY!"

First Squad shot through the launch tubes and landed on Torterras rather than the usual turtles.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Mighty Ray asked confused.

"You're about to head deep into the deserts, Mighty Ray. The turtles can't navigate through the sandstorms, so Torterra King and his subjects offered to get you through the desert." Mr. Nohands explained.

"And you all should dress appropriately." He added tossing desert equipment at First Squad.

Later at Cofagrigus Pyramid...

First Squad arrived at the Pyramid and dismounted off of the Torterras.

"You sure you want to go in there alone?" Torterra King asked concerned.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Mighty Ray said, confident.

First Squad wandered through the pyramid, seemingly lost. They observed the scenery, cracked walls, broken pottery scattered all over the place, snakes emerging from the walls, etc.

"Yuck! Who ever lives here seriously needs to redecorate." Mystique Sonya said.

Jumpy looked around and discovered a large opening.

"Kings chamber." He said pointing.

First Squad entered the room. They looked around seeing the various treasures and large sarcophagus in the center of the room.

"Whoa, look at all this stuff." Mighty Ray said glancing at all the treasure.

"It is astounding but we must find our commanders." Lin Chung said.

Ember stared at the coffin in the room, something about it was just making him suspicious. He was about to touch it when the room began to rumble. First Squad huddled close when suddenly all the doors leading in or out of the room slammed shut. They looked back as the sarcophagus opened it's eyes.

"It's a trap!" Sonia yelled.

"Cofagrigus King fooled us!" Pink Fluff added.

Suddenly Cofagrigus King sprouted arms and lashed at First Squad.

"Don't let him grab you!" Lin Chung yelled.

First Squad began to scatter avoided Cofagrigus King's arms.

Ember sidestepped then scorched one of the arms with his fire. Mystique Sonia swatted another arm back with her tongue, and Lin Chung fired bamboo shoots at another one of the arms. Aura jumped back and then grabbed a fallen pillar, and wacked the last arm. Suddenly Cofagrigus King pulled his arms back. The mask on his forehead curled into an angry scowl, his natural smile twisted upside down, and his eyes began to glow brighter than ever before. Then an ear-splitting shriek echoed through the room and tombs began to open and from them emerge dozens of mummies. The surrounded First Squad.

"Co" Cofagrigus King growled pointing at First Squad, and the mummies lunged at them.

First Squad scattered once again. Volt Eye knocked back a few mummies with Iron Tail, while Jumpy chucked a few carrots at them. Lin Chung fired bamboo shoots at two of the mummies but he looked over and noticed something familiar about two of the mummies, they looked and sounded like Commander ApeTrully and Aipom King. They it came to him.

"I am Mighty Ray! Fear my-"

"Wait!" Lin Chung interrupted.

"Hey what gives?!" Mighty Ray asked irritated.

"The mummies, look closer."

First Squad took a closer look at all the mummies and then came to the realization.

"These mummies must be those that Cofagrigus King cursed." Sonia said.

"Um, Ok so how do we un-curse them?" Mighty Ray asked.

Suddenly a large mummy slammed his fists on the floor causing it to crumble beneath First Squad.

"Uh-Oh" Volt Eye groaned as First Squad went tumbling through a chasm.

First Squad landed in a deep dark pit, Ember lit a small flame so they could see.

"Where are we?" Sonia asked

"I think we're still in the pyramid." Ember responded

"More like below it, if you ask me."

Lin Chung looked over at the side and noticed something.

"Ember, shine your light at that wall."

Ember did so and First Squad got a better look at it.

"Whoa, check out the hieroglyphs." Ember said

"Wow, what do you think they're saying."

Lin Chung took a closer look at the hieroglyphs.

"It appears that many years ago, some grave robbers took one of Cofagrigus King's most precious treasures. But as he tried to stop them, he lost the treasure." Lin Chung explained.

"That must be why Cofagrigus King curses everyone who enters his pyramid."

"So if we give him back his treasure maybe he'll turn everyone back?" Mighty Ray thought out loud

"How are we supposed to find it banana brain? That thing's been lost for years." Sonia snapped.

Suddenly Jumpy started chattering. "Ember shine light."

Ember aimed his light towards where Jumpy was, and immediately saw a glittering object by Jumpy's feet.

"Hey, it's the treasure!" Mighty Ray said shocked.

Back up in the pyramid...

The mummies had all gathered around the crater, wondering what had happened to First Squad, when they emerged from the crater. They all readied to attack them.

"Wait your majesty!" Lin Chung yelled.

Cofagrigus King raised up one hand, calling the mummies back as Lin Chung approached him.

"I believe this belongs to you." Lin Chung said handing him the treasure.

Then something strange happened the mask on Cofagrigus King's forehead did something it hadn't done in a long time, it curled up into a smile. Cofagrigus King's natural smile returned and his eyes stopped glowing.

"Now could you please release our commanders?" Lin Chung requested.

"Cofa" The king called and the mummies stood before him.

Cofagrigus King then opened and sucked the wrappings off of the mummies, revealing the many humans, animals and Pokémon that had been cursed.

"What just happened?" Aipom King asked rubbing his head.

"Cofa" The King said holding out his hand.

Lin Chung reached out and shook it. But suddenly Team Rocket burst forward.

"You got a lot of nerve you know!" Jessie snarled

"Turning us into mummies was your biggest mistake!" James added

"Cofa!" The king growled, his mask scowling again. Team Rocket then froze with fear. Cofagrigus King then fired a Shadow Ball, sending Team Rocket flying out of his pyramid.

"You two really need to work on your social skills!" Meowth yelled as they went flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They all yelled as they flew off into the distance.

Meanwhile at East Citadel...

High Roller paced the floor impatiently.

"Oh, where are those idiots? I swear if they don't get here soon, I'll-"

Suddenly High Roller heard screaming.

"What the?"

Then Team Rocket came crashing through the roof, landing on High Roller.

Back at Cofagrigus Pyramid...

"Who were they?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Looks like High Roller's got some new flunkies." Sonia responded.

Cofagrigus King approached Lin Chung.

"Cofa"

"Cofagrigus King says that he apologizes for his hostility." Aipom King translated

"Cofa"

"He thanks First Squad for returning his treasure and wishes to join Big Green as a token of gratitude."

"Excellent, but what job can I give him at Big Green?" ApeTrully asked.

"I might have an idea." Aipom King responded.

Later at Big Green...

"It's so wonderful to have Cofagrigus King helping out in the kitchen." ApeTrully commented as Cofagrigus King used his many arms to multi-task. One arm passed dirty dishes to Ox King, 2 others served Mighty Ray and Volt eye bowls of rice.

"Who knew those arms were so resourceful?" Aipom King said as Cofagrigus King handed him a drink with his last free hand.

* * *

Shadow of the Clefable

~In a Human Village~

Everyone in the village was working, playing, or carrying out their day, when they noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Immediately the all fled to their homes and locked the doors behind them, all except for one boy who seemed to have lost his way. He looked around nervously as the moon rose in the sky. He stepped lightly, not noticing that his shadow began to change in shape. Soon before the boy knew what was going on his shadow rose from the ground. He turned just in time to see two bright red eyes open on his shadow. He gave out a scream but was halted almost immediately. Then he was gone, without a trace.

Later at Big Green...

Commander ApeTrully paced the floor.

"Once again there was another abduction at a village, and again the culprit didn't leave a trace." He explained worried.

"Don't worry commander, we have the Dog King and his pack looking into it, we're not certain if they really left no trace." Aipom King said trying to calm him down.

At that moment the Dog King came in.

"Well?"

"The culprits left no footprints to examine, however there was a certain scent in the area."

"What kind of scent."

"It smelled somewhat like a Clefable, but something just didn't seem right."

Aipom King and ApeTrully looked at eachother puzzled.

"The Clefables have always been a peaceful group, why would they do something like this?" ApeTrully asked.

"I'm not convinced, something about this just seems fishy."

"Perhaps we could visit the Clefables and see if they know anything about this." Dog King suggested.

"That might be a good idea."

Later at Clefable Castle...

Commander ApeTrully, Aipom King, and Dog King all arrived at Cefable Castle. The moon shined on the castle.

"Isn't it the middle of the day?" ApeTrully asked puzzled.

"Due to the location of the Clefable's castle, they are stuck in a permanent night, they like it that way."

The trio entered the castle, the Clefables were in the middle of their monthly celebration under the full moon, and were dancing around a moonstone. They then looked back to see the two commanders and Dog King. The King then stepped off of his throne and lifted up his staff.

"We have guest everyone." With that the Clefables, Clefairys and Cleffas all cheered and danced around the visitors.

ApeTrully approached the king.

"Excuse me Clefable King, may I speak to you...Alone?"

"Certainly." He turned to his subjects.

"Keep the others company, I will return."

ApeTrully and Clefable King went into the King's chamber.

"Now, what is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Well recently there has been a string of abductions in the nearby villages."

"Oh dear! That sounds awful."

"Well the thing is that the culprits are said to fallow humans as if they were shadows and they share the scent of a Clefable."

Suddenly the king turned pale and he had a look of terror on his face.

"I-is something wrong your majesty?"

The King seemed to shiver.

"I-I never thought they would return." Clefable King mumbled

"Who is they?"

"The Gengars."

"The what?"

"L-let me explain. Many years ago a strange object fell from the sky. It resembled a moonstone, so we took a immediate liking to it. However what we didn't know is that the object was enchanted, and was affecting the nearby wildlife. Cressalia and Darkrai noticed this and took the object from us to protect us. But, there was one night, and it probably was a bad idea but we took back the object, not knowing there was a curse placed on it. One night when the moon was full, we were having our celebration when something happened. Our shadows began to move on their own even when we stopped dancing. Suddenly they rose of the ground, two red eyes opened on them, and a ghastly grin spread across their face. Terrified, we went to Cressalia and Darkrai, begging them for their help and forgiveness. They listened to our pleas and removed those terrifying creatures from our kingdom, sealing them away so they wouldn't bother us."

"I Thought they would never return but, I guess I'm not always right."

"Oh my, these Gengars may be abducting humans as revenge for being locked away for so long." ApeTrully deduced.

"It's only a matter of time before they come after us."

"Do not fear your majesty we at Big Green will not allow you to be harmed by these Gengars. We will take action immediately."

Back at Big Green...

Mr. NoHands' voice came on the intercomb.

"Attention both First and Second Squad, you are to deploy to Clefable Castle immediately!"

First Squad launched out on their turtles while Second Squad followed on chameleons and soon arrived at Clefable Castle.

"The Clefable King has been targeted by a sinister force known as the Gengars, your mission is to make sure that the king stays safe. First Squad you will patrol the outside of the castle, Second Squad you will guard the king inside."

"Understood Commander." Alpha Girl said saluting.

"Hey why do we have to be outside?!" Mighty Ray groaned.

"Because Second Squad is the best."

"Ha! You wish!"

"Enough Mighty Ray, we have our orders." Lin Chung said pulling him away from Alpha Girl.

later...

First Squad kept an eye out for anything suspicious. The full moon luminated the courtyard of the castle. However, unknown to them, a slick shadowy figure slipped under the door of the castle.

Second Squad looked around prepared for anything to pop up immediately as the king tapped on his throne nervously.

"Don't worry your highness, we'll protect you." Alpha Girl assured him.

"Nothing gets by us." Kowloon added.

Second Squad continued to look around, suddenly a shadowy hand reached out an grabbed Clefable King from behind, causing him to scream.

"They got me! Second Squad, HELP!"

"Clefable King!" Alpha Girl shouted.

"Let him go!" Suddenly Golden Eye Husky shot a stream of flames, hitting whatever was behind Clefable king and blasting him out of the shadows.

"Gengar Gengar!" The Pokémon growled rubbing his head with a big scowl on it's face.

"So you're the one who's been abducting everyone!" Kowloon snarled.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with Second Squad! Let's show this guy what happens to mess with us!"

The Gengar chuckled mischievously as Archer Lee fired arrows at it and Golden Eye breathed more flames at it. Both attacks passed right through the Pokémon. Then the Gengar shoved it hand into the ground and it sprouted out as a shadow, punching both Golden Eye and Archer Lee. Hurricane Lee lunged forward and swung at the Gengar with his axes. It avoided his attacks with little effort. It then shot out a blast of dark energy out of it's eyes, blasting Hurricane Lee back. Kowloon jumped Gengar and attempted to kick him. He passed right through it and crashed into the wall. The Gengar then laughed hysterically, not knowing Alpha Girl was right behind him, her club armed an ready. She then struck him, sending the Gengar flying a few feet away.

"Stay down and come quietly, or they'll be more where that came from."

The Gengar only snickered and sunk into the ground as Alpha Girl slammed her club into the ground, trying to strike it. The Gengar reappeared right behind her, just as she turned, it grabbed her head and it's eyes began to glow. Suddenly Alfa Girl felt her self become drowsy, and before she knew it, she fell asleep. Then Gengar's eyes stopped glowing and it's hands began to glow without some sort of pink aura, and Alpha Girl looked as though she was getting older, as if Gengar was sucking out her very life force. She screamed as the pain struck her, and soon First Squad busted into the room.

"What is that thing doing?" Mystique Sonia muttered.

"I don't know but it's gotta stop." Volt Eye replied

He then used Thunderbolt, striking the Gengar, and stopping it's attack. It turned to see First Squad.

"I do not no what your intensions are, but leave this place now!" Lin Chung demanded.

The Gengar snickered, and pointed behind First Squad. They all turned to see a swarm of ghostly hands grab them and pull them into a void.

Then it went dark...

Lin Chung soon awoke in a strange room, that almost looked like a child's room. He then heard the laughter of his teammates and went through a large door. He almost immediately found himself in a large playroom, Sonia and Pink Fluff were playfully pushing two Ghastlys on a swing, Mighty Ray and Volt Eye were playing ball with some Haunters, and Ember and Jumpy were jump roping with a Gengar.

"What's going on?" Lin Chung asked

Aura then ran, by as he was playing tag with another Gengar.

"Well Lin Chung, it appears we have misjudged the Gengars." ApeTrully said stepping forward.  
"The Gengars never had any malevolent intentions, they simply wanted playmates."

"But what about what happened to Alpha Girl?"

"You mean the Dream Eater attack?" Aipom King asked while still balancing on a ball like a circus monkey.

"That was an accident, the Gengar really was just trying to recharge, but I think he got a bit greedy."

Suddenly the Gengar King came forward laughing wildly.

"Gengar, Gengar!"

"Gengar King says that this is the best fun he's had in ages."

"Gengar"

"He would be delighted to befriends with such fun humans."

He then began shaking ApeTrully's hand wildly.

"O-Oh my, I believe you'll fit in just fine at Big Green. But first I believe you have something to take care of first."

Later at Clefable Castle...

Gengar and Clefable King shook hands in agreement.

"I suppose since it was all a misunderstanding, we can let this one slide." Clefable king said cheerfully.

He then turned to ApeTrully.

"I must say Big Green sounds like a delightful place. Is there, per chance any room for us at Big Green?"

"All are welcome at Big Green Clefable King."

Later at Big Green...

Gengar King floated around Big Green causing various forms of mischief, he played with Raichu King's tail, frightened the young Turtwigs, and even swiped Cofagrigus King's fresh baked cake. He snickered as he scarfed it down.

"Um, perhaps this will take some getting used to." ApeTrully said to himself.

* * *

Up next...

Scaling Psychic Mountain/ The Fierce Conflict between the Serperior and Emboar Army

Then...

Cheacox Queen/ Charphlosion Castle (Charizard and Typhlosion Castle)


	12. Psychic Mountain Conflict

Scaling Psychic Mountain

~Big Green~

Lin Chung, Aura, and Ember all meditated peacefully, but something seemed to be bothering Lin Chung. Aura opened one eye .

"You gonna tell us what's wrong Lin Chung?" He asked

"Oh, um, nothing I'm fine."

"Oh common, I can read emotions remember ? Go on tell us what's wrong."

"It's just...With Darkrai getting stronger everyday, I just... Worry whether we can stop him, as we did Twin Masters."

"Oh common, we got so many members, Comm ander ApeTrully has even considered expa nding Big Green." Ember said optimistically

"I still fear..." He looked away with a worried look in his eyes.

"Not even my harmonic energies couldn't counter his dark powers."

"So all we gotta do is find something that can counter his powers." Aura responded

"Well...the only thing that can counter darkness is light, and the only being who can manipulate light is...Cresselia."

"So, all we gotta do is find Cresselia." Ember said.

"Cresselia disappeared years ago." Aura Pointed out.

"No one knows what happened to her."

"That's not entirely true." Woo the Wise blurted out coming in the room.

"I did some research and made an important discovery. True no one around here knows what happened, except the Psychic types."

"The Psychic types?" Ember asked puzzled .

"The Psychic types are a group of Pokémon with vast psychic abilities, they are said to be the smartest beings in all of Hidden Kingdom, and are led by the Grand Council."

"And they are?"

"The Grand Council is an organization of all the Psychic kings and queens, minus a few like the Espeon and Swoobat King. They are said to reside on Psychic mountain, but in order to reach them travelers must pass three trials to test their mind body and skill. Few have passed the m, but if you can get through, perhaps t he Grand Council can help you locate Cresselia."

"Then that's where I must go." Lin Chung said standing up.

"Wait I'm coming too." Ember said.

"Ya might need some help."

"I wanna go too." Aura said.

"The Psychic types have always been our rivals, I wanna show them, mind isn't always what matters."

"Very well."

"I will alert Commander ApeTrully of your departure, and I will tell the Sailor Brothers to prepare Sammo for departure. " Woo said.

Later at Psychic Mountain...

Lin Chung, Aura, and Ember exited Sammo and were almost immediately greeted by a elderly Gothitelle.

"Welcome travelers." She looked down at Aura

"Well, well, a Fighting type, it's been many of age since we've seen your kind here."

Aura growled a bit crossing his arms.

"We seek an audience with the Grand Council." Lin Chung explained.

"But of course, right this way."

She led them up the mountain until they reached a large arena.

"Your first trial awaits you here, if you are to succeed, then I guess I will see you at the top of the mountain."

She then crossed her hands and teleported away. The trio then turned and entered the arena.

"Ok, so where's our trial?" Ember asked confused.

"Right here." A voice rang out.

They looked up to see a tall Gallade standing on the rocks above. He jumped down swiftly and landed right in front of th em.

"I am the Gallade King, and your first trial. We Psychic types are not all mind over matter, for when necessary, we are quite skilled in hand to hand combat. Now which one of you will face me?"

Aura was about to come forward when Ember stepped up.

"I will." He said and conjured flames in his hands.

"Very well then." Gallade King then got into a battle stance.

Meanwhile at Big Green...

ApeTrully and Aipom King were discussing something when Rosefinch came into the room.

"Commanders, I'm afraid despite our efforts, the Serperior and Emboar armies refuse to come to terms."

"Hmm, perhaps we should to send an ambassador of some sorts. They could make peace with them both individually and then we could get them to come to terms." Aipom King suggested.

"That is in excellent idea."

ApeTrully then came into First Squad's chambers.

"First Squad I have an assignment for you."

He then looked around to see only Sonia, Mighty Ray, and Volt Eye were in the room.

"Um where is everyone?"

"Lin Chung and Ember still haven't come back from Psychic mountain." Mighty Ray explained.

"And Jumpy and Pink Fluff are, um..._In the mood_." Sonia explained

ApeTrully blushed a bit hearing that.

"O-Oh my, well I suppose we can still make due. Ahem our efforts to stop the conflict between the Serperiors and Emboars , have been somewhat, um lacking. I need you too to visit each army and gain the ir friendship, and once you have made peace, try to help the armies come to term s. Mighty Ray and Volt Eye, you will visit the Emboars, Mystique Sonia you will visit the Serperiors."

"Will do Commander." Sonia said proudly.

Back at Psychic Mountain...

"Come now, it's never to late to submit. " Gallade King said holding Embers arm behind his back, while pinning him to the ground.

"I'm...not...done...YET!"

Ember then managed to shoot a fire ball out of his pinned hand, blasting Gallade king off of him.

"Impressive." The King said.

"But playtime is over!" Suddenly the blades on his arms extended and began to glow green and he charged forward. He swung his blades wildly, and Ember barely managed to avoid them. Gallade King then kick him, sending him flying about ten feet away.

"There is still time to surrender." Gall ade King said, not noticing Ember was co njuring a fire ball in his hands.

"I won't" Ember growled.

"Very well." Gallade King then lunged forward to end it. But right when he was close enough Ember turned and blasted him with a fully charged fireball. He went flying back and soon crashed into the mountain side. It took him a moment but he emerged from the crater his landing mad e.

"You may proceed, but be warned, that was just a mere taste of what is to come."

Lin Chung, Ember and Aura then proceeded even farther up the mountain, they then arrived at a large cave with a Wobbuffet standing next to the entrance.

"Excuse me is this our next trial?" Lin Chung asked.

"Wobbuffet."

"Is that a yes?"

"Wobbu-Wobbu"

Ember and Lin Chung looked down at Aura, expecting him to translate.

"Hey don't look at me, I didn't get any of that gibberish."

They all looked back at the Wobbuffet, who just stood their with the same blank look on it's face.

"I guess we'll just have to see for ours selves." Ember suggested.

The trio then proceeded into the cave when the entrance seemed to slam shut.

"Welcome, travelers. You must have great skill to have made it this far." A voice echoed through the cave.

Suddenly an array of candles lit up revealing a Darmanitan in zen mode.

Aura then stepped forward.

"I'll do this trial, I wanna show them the true power of a Fighting type."

"Such bold words for one so small."

Aura then took a closer look at the Darmanitan.

"You- you're blind. I won't fight you, i t wouldn't be fair."

"Ah, you are an honorable warrior no less, however this will not be a battle of brawns. But if you insist I will even the odds."

Suddenly all of the candles blew out.

"Now we both cannot see."

Then, shrouded by the darkness, the Darmanitan teleported.

"In the dark, your imagination is your w orst enemy. You can not trust your eyes, you can not trust your ears."

Aura looked around, even though he could n't see anything in the dark. He then was struck by a force of psychic energy in his back. He turned but Darmanitan wasn 't there.

"Aura you need to focus." Lin Chung yell ed out.

"Remember what your father taught you?"

Aura then remembered a technique, his father had shown him, one that allowed him to sense other's aura.

He closed his eyes and his sense began t o flare up. He stood still for a moment before he sensed Darmanitan directly above him. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a Flamethrower attack. Darmanitan teleported once more after the attack. Aura scanned the area, trying to locate Darmanitan's aura with little luck at first. Aura's paw began to glow as he was ready to use Force Palm. He then sensed Darmanitan right behind him. He turned sharply and struck Darmanitan just before he could attack. Darmanitan flew back and landed on the same spot he originally was sitting on.

"Bravo." Darmanitan said sitting up as t he candles lit up again, this time revea ling a path to the end of the cave.

"You may proceed."

Aura finally opened his eyes and the trio made their way out of the cave and towards the top of the mountain. They then arrived at a large door, with an elderly Hypno sitting next to it.

"Very impressive, it has been years since anyone has made it this far." The Hypno said.

"The Grand Council awaits you just behind this door, that is, if you can pass your last trial. Now who will step forth?"

Lin Chung then stepped forward, and the Hypno lifted his pendulum.

"Gaze into the pendulum." He said as he swung it back and forth.

Lin Chung never took his eyes off of the pendulum and soon felt himself drift off.

Then it went dark for a moment, but soon Lin Chung found himself in a large void .

"W-Where?" He was then cut off as Hypno' s voice echoed through the void.

"You are the greatest warrior in all of Hidden Kingdom, but every man has his weakness. No matter how strong the mind may be it can still be manipulated, by fea r."

Suddenly the void grew dark and before Lin Chung's eyes, a large, monstrous form of Darkrai appeared before him, cackling evilly. It then grabbed him.

"Even the greatest mind can be broken by fear, however a true warrior must learn to overcome that fear, only then can they reach their true potential.

Lin Chung struggled in the illusion's clutches.

"Cannot succumb to the fear...Must stop Darkrai...Cannot...SUCCUMB!"

Suddenly Lin Chung began to glow brightly, shocking the illusion.

"Will...Not...SUCCUMB!"

The light then intensified and shined through the void, and incinerated the illu sion.

Hypno's pendulum then stopped swinging, and Lin Chung opened his eyes.

The large door then opened.

"Proceed, the Grand Council awaits."

The trio then went up a large staircase, and it seemed to go on for ever but eventually, they reached the top. The area glowed as if it were heaven as the thrones of the Psychic kings and queens lined the peak of the mountain, and then there was the center throne, where a large elderly Alakazam wearing a robe and carrying a large staff resembling a spoon. Th e trio then bowed as he rose from his throne.

"Welcome travelers, you show much prowes s for making it here on psychic mountain ." The king of the Alakazams said calmly .

"Your majesty, we seek an audience with- "

"I know why you're here travelers, you wish to know the where abouts of Lady Cressalia."

"H-How did you-"

"Psychics can read minds." Aura whispered.

"You may rise." The King said.

"Come with me travelers, and all will be revealed.

* * *

The Fierce Conflict Between the Serperior and Emboar Army

Earlier that day...

Mystique Sonia arrived at a large beautiful forest which led to a large, majestic castle.

"Wow, Yaksha, I've never seen such a beautiful castle."

Yaksha chattered in agreement.

She walked up to the main entrance of the castle and was greeted by two Servines holding javelins resembling thorny vines.

"Halt! Identify yourself." They both demanded.

"I am Mystique Sonia and this is Yaksha of Big Green. I wish to speak to your Queen."

"Very well." They then pulled their jave lins out-of-the-way

"Proceed."

Sonia bowed and proceeded into the castle, as she went through she admired some of the lovely decorations scattered all over the interior of the castle. Then sh e arrived at the throne room, where the Serperior Queen sat coiled on her throne lightly fanning herself, next to her sat a young Snivy, who was being pampered by other Snivys and Servines. The queen looked down to see Sonia.

"Ah, another ambassador from Big Green I suppose?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm Mystique Sonia."

"You know our terms."

"I-I'm sorry what?"

"Oh, they must not have told. In order to gain our respect, you must beat my daughter in a battle while displaying a tremendous amount of skill."

Sonia looked at Yaksha, confused who simply shrugged.

"Alright, I'm game."

"Very well, follow me to the battle ground."

Mystique Sonia was then led to a grassy battle field.

"Now, defeating, my daughter will not be enough to prove your worth. As you must display the utmost of skill and elegance. Now, Mystique Sonia, are you ready."

"I'm always ready." She responded.

"We'll just see about that." the Snivy Princess said getting into a battle stance.

The Queen raised up a flag.

"Begin!"

Meanwhile at Emboar Castle...

Mighty Ray and Volt Eye finally arrived at a large castle surrounded by lava flows and geysers.

"This must be the place." Volt Eye said.

"Whoa, these Emboars must love to live dangerously." Mighty Ray said as they headed for the front gate.

They entered the castle and were immediately greeted by multiple Emboars and Pignites wrestling eachother with the smaller Tepigs watching for entertainment.

"Now which one of these guys is the king around here?" Mighty Ray thought out loud.

"Maybe that one." Volt Eye responded, pointing at a large, shiny Emboar, sitting on a throne.

"Huh, probably should have seen that."

The duo approached the king as he sat there, content. He looked down, finally noticing them.

"OOOOO, visitors, we don't see alot of t hose here often." The king bellowed.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Mighty Ray mumbled and then was immediately nudged by Volt Eye.

"Heh, people like you auta learn how to watch their tongues."

"Um our sincerest apologies, your majesty." Volt Eye said.

"Say, you're those guys from Big Green a ren't ya?"

"How'd ya know?" Mighty Ray asked.

"Some other guys came here earlier. Regardless, we got rules here if you want our respect."

"Which are?"

"You must beat our best fighter in a wrestling match."

"Alright, then who's the guy, that's gonna face defeat at the hands of Mighty Ray?"

Volt Eye rolled his eyes at Mighty Ray's cockiness. The Emboar King clapped his hands, sending a loud echo through the castle. And soon a buff Pignite stepped out of the crowd.

"This is my son, the Pignite Prince, beat him, and you have gained our trust."

"No Problem."

Meanwhile back at Serpirior Castle...

Mystique Sonia's tongue collided with Snivy Princess' Vine Whip attack, they were evenly matched.

"You're good Mystique Sonia." The Princess began

"But you're still no match for me!"

She then used her vines to fling herself into the air, right over Mystique Sonia . She then came down, intending to strike her with a strong Leaf Blade attack. Sonia managed to swiftly dodge it, causing the Princess to crash into the ground.

"Too Slow!" She gloated.

The Princess growled and flung herself into the air once more, but this time Sonia used her tongue to grab her by the tail. She then slammed her onto the ground . The Princess tried to stand up.

"I'm...not...done...yet." But she then fell over, swirls in her eyes.

"The winner is, Mystique Sonia!" the Queen announced.

She then approached Sonia.

"That was a truly elegant battle. You, Mystique Sonia, have earned our trust."

"Thanks Serperior Queen, now I think we need to talk about you guys and the Emboars."

Back at Emboar Castle...

"Don't underestimate him I said. Not even for a second I said." Volt Eye groaned , giving Mighty Ray an "I told you so" look.

"Hey, now's not the time to gloat if ya haven't noticed!" Mighty Ray yelled, pinned under Pignite Prince.

The Prince pressed down on his arm, trying to apply enough pressure to incapacitate him. Mighty Ray continued to struggle, gradually throwing Pignite Prince off balance.

"Get...off...of...ME!" Suddenly Mighty Ray managed to toss the Pignite Prince of f his back.

"Alright, oinker no more games!" Mighty Ray then pulled out a banana and ate it.

"I am Mighty Ray, FEAR MY EYEBALLS!"

Mighty Ray then shot his eye lightning and Pignite Prince countered with a Flamethrower attack, the two attacks seemed evenly matched but Mighty Ray managed to blast back the prince's attack. The backlash struck the Prince right in the face. He stood there, his face black from the explosion, then fell over.

"The winner is, MIGHTY RAY!" the King announced causing an uproar in the castle.

"Well you really a mighty warrior of Big Green. You've proven your worth, we hear by join Big Green."

"Um while we're on the subject of allies." Volt Eye spoke out.

"Could we have a chat about you guys and the Serpiriors."

Back at Serpirior Castle...

"And they pay no attention to elegance whatsoever, all those brutes care about is fighting." The Queen complained.

"Boy do I understand that. But even so, is there anyway you think you guys could get along?" Mystique Sonia asked.

"Well, maybe if they paid a little more attention to style."

"Look why don't you and the Emboar King meet on neutral grounds and try to settle your differences?"

"Well...I suppose we could. But what makes you think he'll meet me?"

"Oh, I've got a friend who's taking care of that."

The Queen looked back at her subjects while she thought this through.

"Alright Mystique Sonia, we'll try to negotiate...(as if it'll work)"

Back at Emboar Castle...

"And all they talk about is style, and all that girly nonsense." The King complained.

"Boy I hear ya brother. I hate it when people try ta-OW!" Mighty Ray was cut off when Volt Eye nudged him.

"Is there any chance you two could maybe negotiate a peaceful resolution to your problems?" Volt Eye asked.

"Well I could, but those stuck up serpents probably wouldn't bother meeting us."

"Oh, I'm sure they would, we've got a friend who's already taken care of that problem."

"Alright then fine, we'll see how it goes."

Later...

The King and Queen met eachother at their borders, accomponyed by their new allies. They glared at eachother.

"...Violet"

"...Blaze"

"Ya really haven't changed a bit, always having to look your best."

"It's a little something called style, you should try it."

"I ain't got time for that nonsense."

"Nonsense!?" The Queen began to become agitated, but Sonia stepped between them.

"Remember why you two are here." She urged.

"Hey if he would learn to be charming for once this wouldn't be happening."

"Well if you weren't so stuck up-"

"HOLD IT!" Volt Eye yelled shooting a thunderbolt attack in the air.

"Listen, Blaze would it kill you guys not to focus on just pure strength?"

"Well...no"

"And Violet, could you guys maybe loosen up a **little**?"

"Um...no I suppose."

Sonia then came forward.

"Alright now you two, make up."

The Queen and King looked at eachother for a moment.

"Well Voilet, I suppose we could try this, 'style thing'."

"And I guess we could 'loosen up'."

"So what do ya say? Friends?" The King asked holding out his hand.

"Friends." Queen then shook his hand with her tail.

Back at Big Green...

The Serpirior Queen and Emboar King both bowed in respect to Commander ApeTrully.

"You two really out did yourselves. We couldn't get them to make peace for weeks."

"Well, commander it helps when ya have a friend with a sparky personality." Mighty Ray explained.

"Ain't that the truth?" Volt Eye said.

* * *

Up Next

Cheacox Queen/Charphlosion Castle

Then

Meet Dusknoir/Betrayal

Author's Note:

Quick question after I eventually do Staraptor Castle, I was thinking about doing a chapter similar to the Air Battle episode in which the Pidgeots launch an attack on Big Green, and Big Green unintentionally turn them into Fearows similar to how the turned the Eagles into Bald Eagles. But I'm not sure if that would work, what do you guys think?


	13. Cheacox Queen Charphlosion Castle

Cheacox Queen

~Deep in the wilderness~

The moon shined against the ground as a strange figure dashed through the fields. Followed, by several Mightyenas. She ran as fast as she could and hid behind a brush of Bushes, with the Mightyenas running right by her. She let out a sigh of relief as she believed she was finally safe. But before she new it the several Mightyenas stood before her, growling menacingly.

"No! L-leave me alone!" She said stumbling back.

The Mightyenas growled even louder as they readied to pounce.

"I said leave me ALONE!"

Suddenly she began to change, Her fur turned dark, Her paws expanded in size, and she became much larger. One Mightyena jumped at her, which she swatted the side, causing it to hit a tree. The rest of the pack lunged at her, she swatted a few of them with one swipe, as on bit down on her arm. She roared in pain as she tossed it, knocking it out. The Mightyenas finally backed off and fled into the darkness of the woods, their tails between their legs in submission. She then returned to her regular form, and clutched her arm in pain.

She stumbled through the woods exhausted, when she spotted a lone Vulpix, drinking from a lake. It looked up at her.

"Whoa! You look...funny." it said with a laugh.

"Help...Me" She said before passing out.

The vulpix jumped in shock before running over to her.

Later at Ninetales Castle...

"She just passed out like that your highness." The vulpix explained pointing at her odd friend.

"I see..." Ninetales Queen said walking towards her.

"The poor thing, she looks like she's had a rough life." She looked down at her and patted her head.

"Get her to the medic." The vulpixes then lifted her and carried her to their medic.

Later...

She awoke on a bed, still somewhat dizzy.

"Where- Where am I?"

"Why you're in Ninetales castle." Ninetales Queen said coming into the room.

"One of my followers found you in the woods so he brought you here."

She got up and looked at the bandage around her arm.

"I wouldn't suggest using that arm for a while miss."

"T-Thank you." She said stumbling off the bed and heading for the exit.

"And just where are you going?"

She stopped in her tracks. It just then had donned on her that she really didn't have anywhere to go, and yet she felt she didn't belong.

"You don't have a home do you?" Ninetales Queen asked.

The Ninetales had a strange ability to sense the problems of others, one of the mystical abilities their tales bestowed.

"N-No not really."

The queen approached her.

"Do you have a name?"

"N-not really."

"Really? well lets see."

She examined her guest, taking not of her features.

"Hmm, let's see, features of a raccon... cheetah...and Fox. Hmph, and nine tales no less. Hmm...So I suppose that would make you a cheacox."

"You just made that up didn't you?" She responded.

"Well perhaps, but I digress, I can tell you seem to have lived an interesting life."

"You have no idea."

"Care to share?"

"Well...fine, I was made a few months ago. When Twin Masters was still alive. He-He made me, for the purpose of being his enforcer. But I didn't want to support chaos, even if that energy created me. When I refused to obey him, he tried to kill me. I barely escaped with my life. I've been living on my own for a while now and well no one wants me around."

She looked in a mirror.

"Not that I blame them, I'm a freak."

"Nonsense!" The Queen yelled.

"You are not a freak!"

"Are you kidding, just look at me."

"Trust me I've seen Pokémon who look much stranger. As far as I'm concerned you could be one of us."

She looked up surprised at this.

"Listen from now on, young one you are a welcome member of our castle."

Later at Big Green...

Mystique Sonia sat back as the Snivy Princess stylized her hair.

"I gotta say I'm flattered you wanted to be my partner in First Squad, your highness."

"Oh please, call me rose." The Princess responded.

"I was surprised my mother would allow it, she always said I was too delicate for adventures. But I can handle myself."

"I'll say."

Suddenly Mr. Nohands came into the room.

"You two, report to the launch room immediately, Commander Apetrully and Aipom King have an announcement."

"Oh dear, looks like I'll have to finish this later."

The duo met the rest of First Squad in the launch room, and Apetrully spoke.

"Now we have just received word that the Ninetiles have just recently accepted and outsider in their castle. The Ninetales have always been a valued friend to Big Green, so we're going to pay them a visit and give this new friend a warm welcome."

"Now we need to make sure we make a good impression, so everyone should give them both, the best of respect understood?" Aipom King added.

First Squad all nodded.

"Good, now First Squad deploy."

Meanwhile at East citadel...

Several Mightyenas reported to High Roller with a defeated look on their faces.

"This better be good." High Roller growled.

"I'm sorry master." The shiny Mightyena in the center began.

"S-She escaped us."

"WHAT?! CAN'T YOU DOGS DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU COULDN'T EVEN ELIMINATE THAT TRAITOR?!" High Roller yelled at the top of his lungs, causing the Mightyenas to quiver with fear.

"W-We think she went off to the Ninetales Castle, after she turned into...that thing."

"Hmm, Ninetales Castle eh? Heh, that means I'll get to squash two annoyances in one swoop. EXELLENT!"

High Roller turned to Team Rocket, who were playing cards with the Zebra Brothers.

"Playtimes over idiots, get the Bearstomp, Ursaring King, and their armies and lets go stomp some Ninetales!"

They all scrambled deeper into East Citadel.

Later at Ninetales Castle...

First Squad and the Commanders of Big Green arrived at the castle to be greeted by multiple vulpix.

"Ah welcome Big Green." The Queen announced from her throne.

"Big Who?" The Cheacox whispered.

"They're friends of ours."

"We've heard of your new ally and wished to give them a warm welcome." Aipom King said.

Apetrully looked up to see the Cheacox and seemed surprised at first.

"Um, would this happen to be your new friend?" He asked.

"Oh yes, we call her the Cheacox Queen, she's somewhat of a newcomer to the Hidden Kingdom."

"Whoa that's one freaky chick." Mighty Ray muttered, only to be whacked on the head by Rose's vine whip.

"How rude!" she snapped.

Lin Chung looked over and noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Forgive me if I offend you, but may I ask what happened to your arm?" He said pointing at her paw.

"Well that's kind of a long story."

"Well to be shy." The Ninetales Queen began.

"Go ahead, tell."

"Well, it's complicated."

But before she could begin the front gate burst open, followed by an army of Ursarings and bears. High Roller stepped out from the center.

"Well, well what have we here, two traitors, and, Oh First Squad? Ooooo, this just keeps getting better." He turned to his army.

"Destroy them all!"

"Everyone defend the Castle!" The Queen commanded.

"First Squad, ATTACK!" Mr. Nohands yelled.

The Vulpix began to engage the army with their flamethrower attacks while First Squad jumped into the action.

Lin Chung fired a few bamboo shoots and then engaged in those who got close. Aura used his fighting skills to easily overwhelm his enemies. Ember struck his enemies with his flames, keeping them at a distance. Sonia and Rose used a combination of tongue and vine to entangle and incapacitate their enemies. Jumpy and Pink Fluff, bounced off the walls and struck the bears and Ursarings from the air.

"Alright Volt eye lets show these furballs what happens when they mess with us." Mighty Ray said pulling out a banana

Volt eye nodded as he swallowed it.

"I am Mighty Ray, Fear My Eyeballs!"

Mighty Ray fired lightning as Volt eye used thunderbolt, zapping the enemies and knocking them out.

High Roller growled angrily.

"Reinforcements!" He yelled as more Ursarings and bears charged into the castle.

Cheacox Queen stepped into the chaos, and was noticed by High Roller.

"Well, well long time no see traitor!" He growled.

"You are not welcome here you will leave, NOW!"

Suddenly the Cheacox Queen began to grow and her appearance yet again changed into a large fox like creature.

"Uh-oh, this can't be good." High Roller said nervously.

The Cheacox Queen lunged at the bear and Ursaring army, knocking each out with only one swing of her paw. The armies where no match for her strength, and soon their ranks were exhausted.

High Roller looked around to see his army defeated.

Cheacox Queen glared into his face.

"Uh...No hard feelings?" He said nervously.

Cheacox Queen roared and punched High Roller, sending him flying out of the castle. The Ursarings and bears saw this and soon fled the castle. The vulpix and First Squad watched in awe as Cheacox Queen changed back to her regular form. She walked over to the Ninetales Queen.

"I'm sorry your majesty, my presence puts you in danger. I-I should go." She then turned around and made her way to the front gate.

"Wait a minute, the queen tells us you didn't have a home until now, we can't let you go out there on your own." Mr. Nohands said.

"If you're afraid of putting the queen in danger, why don't you come with us to Big Green?" Aipom King asked.

"Then I'd put you in danger."

"Oh please High Roller already wants us gone, but he never wins." Mighty Ray said gloating.

"Even so, you saw what I did...what I am...I-I'm a monster."

Apetrully then stepped forward.

"Big Green is welcome to all creatures of Hidden Kingdom, there are no "monsters" in our eyes."

Cheacox Queen looked up at First Squad's welcoming faces. She looked over at Ninetales Queen who nodded.

"...Alright, I'll join you guys at Big Green."

Ninetales Queen approached Aipom King.

"Well, since you just helped save my castle I suppose it's about time I made it official and joined you at Big Green."

Later at Big Green...

Ember approached Cheacox Queen in her room, who was clearly still a bit distraught about her past.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, Uh yeah."

"Oh please don't lie, I know what it's like to be different."

"You do?"

"Yeah, if ya can't tell I'm really not from this world. I know what it's like to be different."

"Well I guess we're two of a kind." Cheacox Queen chuckled.

"So why don't we share our experiences?" Ember suggested.

"Alright your first."

* * *

Charphlosion Castle

~Through out Hidden Kingdom~

The Big Green Air Force flew through the skies of Hidden Kingdom. They were pleasantly waved at by humans, animals, and Pokémon alike. But suddenly they noticed something in the distance.

"Commander look." Rosefinch said pointing.

"It looks like an injured Cyndaquil."

"Air Force move in." Master Chou commanded.

The Air Force flew in closer to investigate but as they got close, multiple streams of fire burst from the trees around them.

"It's a trap! Air Force scatter!" And with that, the Air Force began to fly in many different directions, avoiding the flames. But as much as they tried to dodge them they couldn't avoid all the flames, as one stream of flames struck the wing of Mano's plane, causing him to spiral out of control. He then crashed into Rosefinch's plane and soon both collided head on into Master Chao and Burly's plane, and the Air Force fell out of the air, unconscious.

Team Rocket and multiple Charizards and Typhlosions then emerged out of the trees.

"Ha Ha! It worked! I knew my plan was flawless." Meowth said triumphantly.

"Hey who said it was your idea?!" Jessie snapped.

"I was the one who came up with the idea to lure them in."

"Hey it was my idea to use the bait!" James responded.

"Yeah well I perfected it." Meowth responded.

The trio continued to argue before they noticed that the Charizards and Typhlosions were staring at them in confusion.

"Ahem, uh right. Now for phase two." Meowth said pulling out a ransom note, and handing it to a Charizard.

"Deliver this to Big Green."

The Charizard saluted and flew off towards Big Green.

Later at Big Green...

Ember played a few notes on his guitar, somewhat bored, while Lin Chung was sketching Jumpy and Pink Fluff. Mighty Ray and Volt eye were lifting weights while Mystique Sonia was receiving a foot rub from Yaksha and Rose and Aura were meditating in the sun.

Suddenly Commander Apetrully came in with Aipom King.

"We have just received word that the Air Force have been captured by the Charizards and Typhlosions. They're castle resides far on Mt. Blaze, so we will have to use the air balloons to get there. Golden eye husky and the Arcanine King will provide the fire while the Gliscor army will accompany us for safety precautions."

Later...

Team Rocket looked around with binoculars when they saw Big Green's balloons surrounded by Gliscors.

"Aha! Target spotted. Alright boys go get them!" Meowth commanded as multiple Charizards flew into the air towards the balloons.

Gliscor King spotted them approaching.

"It's an ambush! Gliscors attack!"

The Gliscors then pulled out the same seeds that the Eagles and Air Force uses and filled their mouths with them. They then shot them out at the approaching Charizards. The Charizards saw this coming and used Flamethrower to burn the seeds before they were struck. However the Gliscors then scattered and began to engage with the Charizards. The Charizards managed to hold their own for while but soon found themselves outnumbered. The Gliscors struck them with their claws then shot them out of the air with seeds.

"Uh-oh." Meowth squealed.

"What? What's going on?!" Jessie demanded.

"The runts are actually holding their own."

James ran over towards the Typhlosions who were standing next to large cannons.

"Well don't just stand there, stop them!"

The Typhlosions then curled into a ball and jumped into the cannons. The younger Quilavas then fired them at the balloons. The Typhlosions then used Flame Wheel while in the air. They struck some of the Gliscors but mostly focused on the hot air balloons. First Squad tried their best to knock them back or just keep them from hitting the balloons. However one Typhlosion managed to brush Mighty Ray's balloon, setting it ablaze. Mighty Ray panicked and in the confusion more balloons were struck and soon First Squad's balloons crashed on Mt. Blaze.

"We did it! We beat First Squad, Master High Roller will be thrilled when we deliver these runts to him." Meowth cheered.

"Think again furball!" Mighty Ray yelled as he and First Squad arose from the deflated balloons.

"Aw nuts." Meowth groaned.

James turned to the Charizards and Typhlosions.

"Get them!" He yelled.

They then charged at First Squad. Ember tried to shoot them back but his fire had no effect. Lin Chung fired some bamboo shoots but they bounced off of the Charizards' stomachs. Jumpy blocked their flames with his jump rope while Pink Fluff used her Focus Blasts to strike them. Golden Eye husky and Arcanine King charged head on into the army, knocking back those who tried to attack them. Mighty Ray pulled out a banana.

"I am Mighty Ray!"

Suddenly the Typhlosions and Charizards dogpiled on him, but were blasted away.

"Fear My Eyeballs!" Mighty Ray then zapped the rest of the army, rendering them unconscious.

The Charizard King growled in anger.

"The King of the Charizards refuses to surrender." Meowth translated.

He growled again.

"Unless one of you chumps can beat them in a target shooting contest."

The Typhlosion king growled as well.

"Now which one of you will challenge them?"

Ember stepped fourth with his hands blazing.

"I will." He announced.

later at the volcanoes crator...

Ember and the Typhlosion King stood there prepared for the targets to be shot into the air.

"Begin!" Meowth yelled.

Then a Charmeleon tossed several disks into the air. The Typhlosion King then shot them all without a hitch. The Cyndaquils and Quilavas all cheered for their king.

Then a Quilava tossed some more disks into the air. Ember then shot them all with no difficulty. The Charizard King growled a bit and then flat-out roared.

"The king suggest we make this a bit more difficult."

Suddenly volcano began to spout out lava, while some spouts carried rock platforms. The Charizard King roared.

"Now you'll have to cross this while still hitting the target."

The king roared again.

"Begin!"

The Typhlosion King Began. He managed to zip from platform to platform, as well as strike the targets as they were fired. But as he reached the final platform, he lost his footing and fell over. As he tried to stand, he noticed the target already soaring through the air. He tried to blast it but missed by an inch and the target went and landed into the volcano. The King lowered his head in shame.

Then it was Ember's turn much like the king he, managed to zip through the platforms no problem. Although he had trouble multi tasking with the targets, he did manage to hit them. Then came the last platform that tripped up the king. It turned out that one platform was wobbly so he had to make sure he landed on just the right spot. He jumped to it and with all his concentration, he made sure he landed right on the center of the platform. After regaining his balance he saw the last target and easily hit it. He then jumped back onto the edge of the volcano.

"Ember wins!" Apetrully announced.

Team Rocket glared with sour looks on their faces while both Kings seemed dumbfounded. Then the Charizard King approached them. He growled.

"Charizard King says that High Roller told them that humans and animals were feeble and worthless." Aipom King translated.

Then the Typhlosion king growled.

"And they are impressed by Ember's skill."

Charizard Growled once more.

"They both would be honored to work with such skilled humans and animals and join Big Green."

This shocked Team Rocket. Then they ran in front of the two Kings.

"What are you saying?! You can't join them!" Meowth yelled.

"You're supposed to fight them!" Jessie added.

Both Kings growled menacingly at them.

"Um, wait we didn't mean..." James was then cut off when both Kings sent them flying off with a Fire Blast attack.

The Typhlosion King growled again.

"The King says that they will release the air force now."

The Cyndaquils and Charmanders then let them out of the cage they were being held in.

The Charizard King then growled.

"The King has offered to have his troops fly us back to Big Green."

"Awesome I'm gonna get to fly a dragon!" Mighty Ray said.

"Better hope banana brain's better at flying a dragon then he is flying a plane." Sonia sighed.

First Squad, the Air Force, and both commanders then flew off back to Big Green on the Charizards.

* * *

Author note: Just to point this out there will be **NO **romance between Cheacox Queen and Ember.

Up next.

Meet Dusknoir/Betrayal

Then

Poisoned/Fire and Lightning


	14. Meet Dusknoir Betrayal

Meet Dusknoir

~Big Green~

"Now listen First Squad, it is important we make a good first impression on Wigglytuff's Guild. My nephew had to pull a lot of strings to get arrange this meeting so we must make sure we do not do anything to offend the Pokémon at the guild."

Chatot King glared at Mighty Ray.

"Are you listening Mighty Ray?"

"Yeah yeah, show respect, I get it."

"Do not worry Chatot King, we at Big Green always show the best of respect, and we are always interested in making friends with Pokémon." Ape Trully assured him.

The King rolled his eyes.

"I hope you don't plan on giving them gold Ape Trully."

"Um...noooo." He said that while pushing a small wagon behind him.

"Alright lets head out." Aipom King announced.

Meanwhile at Wigglytuff's Guild...

"Now my uncle and his allies will be visiting us soon in hope of some peace negotiations, as always I expect you all be on your best behavior and show respect to my uncle and his friends."

Everyone nodded.

"Now for our morning cheer.

A ONE, A TWO...A ONE, TWO-THREE"

The rest of the members repeated after Chatot.

"ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK!

TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY!

THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright everyone now-"

"POKEMON DETECTED, POKEMON DETECTED!" Diglett rang out.

"WHO'S FOOT PRINT?! WHO'S FOOT PRINT?!"

"THE FOOT PRINT IS HUMAN! THE FOOT PRINT IS HUMAN!"

"Human?! Hey hey, humans never come here." Corphish said heading towards the front.

"Humans? Here? What would they want with the Guild?" Sunflora asked.

"That must be my uncle's allies, let them in."

At the front gate First Squad, their commanders, and Chatot King stood at the shut.

"What was that yelling all about?" Sonia asked as they stood there.

"That's how they alert the others that someone is at the front it happens everyday."

The gate then opened.

"You may enter."

Big Green went in to see a later in the center of the room. Corphish then rushed up.

"Hey hey, they are humans, and animals."

Loudred then came up with after him.

"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! THE GUILDMASTER'S WAITING FOR YOU!" First Squad covered their ears, as Loudred shouted.

"Hey, hey follow me, hey, hey."

Corphish led them to the Guildmaster's room.

"Ah, my nephew, it is good to see you after all these years."

"Uncle! It's so good to see you! I've missed you uncle, uh I mean your majesty."

"Chatot who is this?" Wigglytuff asked empty headedly.

"Oh yes, Guildmaster, these are the visitors from Big Green I told you about."

Wigglytuff stared for a moment, trying to remember when he was told of their arrival. He sat their blankly.

"Um what's with him?" Mighty Ray blurted out.

"Ah-hem!" Chatot King glared at Mighty Ray.

Wigglytuff sat there a little longer but then started snoring.

"Oh dear." Chatot said flying closer to him. He waved his wing in front of Wigglytuffs face.

"Did he really just fall asleep?" Sonia thought.

"Man he's not the brightest now is he?" Ember thought.

"Um...well the guildmaster's just um, trying to remember, uh-"

"Oh yes! Them!" The guildmaster suddenly sprang to life, scaring Chatot.

"Welcome Big Green, we've been expecting you!"

Everyone rolled their eyes on his slow uptake, then Ape Trully stepped forward.

"Well, I am commander Ape Trully, I am the leader of Big Green, we at Big Green desire peace with all creatures of Big Green, and we were hopping to make friends with your guild."

"You wish to be friends? We accept. Friends are always welcome here."

"Well that was easy." Aura whispered.

"Chatot, why don't you show our new friends around the guild?"

"As you say guildmaster."

First Squad followed Chatot as he lead them to the crew rooms.

"This here is where our guild members sleep for the night. They each share a room with at least one other member. The north is Sunflora and Chimecho's room. The south is Corphish, Bidoof, and Loudred's room."

"Well what about, that room right there?" Mighty Ray asked pointing and the one right in front of them.

"That room is reserved for new members of the Guild. When ever we get new members they are required to stay at the guild until they pass a test for them to be able to graduate from the guild."

Chatot then lead them to the 2nd sub-level.

"Over there, the blue fellow is Croagunk. He owns a swap shop for our members to trade various rare items. And right there where Loudred is standing, is the entrance to the sentry. That's where Diglett identifies our visitors, hence the loud alarming shout you were greeted with."

He then led them upstairs to the 1st sub-level.

"Now this is where most of the rescue teams, spend most of their time, for this is where the Job Bulletin Board and the Outlaw notice- OH!"

Chatot stopped once he saw a Dusknoir browsing over the Outlaw Notice Board.

"T-The Great Dusknoir."

"Dusk-who?" Jumpy said puzzled.

Chatot looked at Jumpy surprised.

"You mean, you've never heard of The Great Dusknoir?!"

First Squad all stared with a confused look.

"Oh that's right you are humans." Chatot sighed.

Chatot flew over to Dusknoir. He turned to see Chatot somewhat shaking.

"Greetings Chatot, forgive me for barging in, but I decided to pay a visit to Guild, and see how you were doing in this Human-Pokémon conflict." He then noticed the members of Big Green.

"Hmm, I see the Guild's made some new friends."

"Ah yes, where are my manners. Warriors of Big Green, this is The Great Dusknoir, he is well-known for his many explorations and his wisdom."

"It is a honor to meet you Dusknoir." Ape Trully said while prompting the rest of Big Green to bow in respect.

"Big Green? Forgive me but what is this Big Green?" Dusknoir asked.

"We at Big Green are a collaboration between humans, animals, and Pokémon. Our goal is to restore peace in Hidden Kingdom and create harmony between all the creatures of Hidden Kingdom."

"Interesting." Dusknoir said, pondering something.

"POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?! WHO'S FOOTPRINT?!"

"eh...THE FOOTPRINT IS HUMAN! THE FOOTPRINT IS HUMAN!"

"HUMAN, AGIAN?! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HERE?!"

"Friends of yours?" Chatot asked Ape Trully.

"Possibly."

"Let them in."

Just then Rosefinch ran in.

"Commander Ape Trully, we've just received word that a pack of Luxray have taken humans and lions captive at the Amp plains."

"Oh, dear we must make friends with the Luxray, and convince them to join us at Big Green, First Squad deploy."

First Squad left towards Amp plains.

"Amp Plains? Duiring this season?!" Dusknoir said sounding concerned.

"Is there something wrong, Dusknoir?" Aipom King asked.

"Yes there is, First Squad is in terrible DANGER!" And with that Dusknoir rushed out after First Squad.

Later at Amp Plains...

First Squad had finally made it to the summit of the Amp Plains.

"Finally we made it." Sonia said exhausted.

"I know, my legs still hurt from all the walking up here." Mighty Ray added.

"And the Pokémon here, just nasty." Rose added as well.

"Well where here now, so where's the captives?" Lin Chung asked looking around.

"There never were any." A voice rang out.

"A deception, First Squad, a diversion to lure you out. Master Darkrai will reward us royally once we bring you to him."

"Show yourselves, and say that why don't ya?!" Mighty Ray yelled out, his eyes glowing.

"Oh yes, how rude of us."

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting revealing multiple Luxrays and Luxios standing at the peak, with a shiny Luxray in the center.

"I am the chief of the Luxray. My mission is to destroy you, now I'll give you a chance to surrender now and avoid pain later."

"First Squad never goes down with out a fight!" Mighty Ray responded, clearly not thinking before he spoke.

"Hmph, as you wish. Take them!" The Luxrays and Luxios then lunged at First Squad.

"First Squad attack!" Lin Chung commanded.

Sonia swatted back some Luxios with her tongue, and Ember countered their electricity with his fire. Jumpy blocked the electricity with his jump rope, while Pink Fluff stood behind him using Focus Blast. She charged up another blast when a sharp pain in her stomach area struck her, causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

Jumpy looked back concerned.

"Pink Fluff!" He stopped jumping rope.

"You OK?"

"I'm...fine." She clutched her stomach in pain.

"Jumpy look out!" Aura yelled out.

Jumpy looked up to see a Luxio jump at him. It used Iron Tail and knocked him over. It looked down at Pink Fluff, who was still in pain, and saw her as easy prey. It charged up to use Thunderbolt. Jumpy noticed this and threw a few carrots at it, halting it's attack. Rose used Vine Whip to knock over a few Luxrays and entangle two other Luxios. Aura was surrounded at one point, but he waited for the Luxrays and Luxios to get close, and when they jumped at him, he hit them with Force Palm.

Eventually only the chief, one Luxio, and one Luxray were left standing. Mighty Ray pulled out a banana.

"I am Mighty Ray." He swallowed it.

"Fear my Eyeballs!"

"Mighty Ray NO!" But it was too late, Mighty Ray shot out his lightning and struck the trio. At first it knocked them over, but they soon got up and look as though they were rejuvenated. By the time Mighty Ray lost power, the three were standing there looking as though they had just been recharged. They then returned Mighty Ray's blast ten fold.

"Heh, thanks for the recharge, we needed that."

The Trio readied themselves to pounce, but just as they jumped at First Squad their was a flash of light.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly Dusknoir was standing between First Squad and the Luxrays.

"Look around you chief, your pack is defeated." Dusknoir pointed out.

"Do you honestly believe three of you would be enough to beat them." He asked pointing a First Squad.

The Chief looked around at his decimated pack and then placed his tail between his legs in submission.

"Very well First Squad, I admit defeat. You have our respect."

Later at Wigglytuff's Guild...

The Luxray chief bowed in respect to Commander Ape Trully and Aipom King.

"The Chief of the Luxrays apologizes for his deception. He hopes for a chance to redeem himself, and wishes to join us at Big Green." Aipom King explained.

"Well Big Green sounds like it's doing a good job, of promoting harmony." Dusknoir said.

"I suppose, it would only be right, that I join in this effort join Big Green."

"It would be an honor to have such renown Pokémon join our cause." Ape Trully responded.

At that moment Wigglytuff approached them.

"Friends, friends. Chatot told me of how you made peace with the Luxray tribe. From now one the Guild and Big Green, will be the bestest of friends."

Ape Trully seemed put off a bit by Wigglytuff's childish behavior.

"If friends would like to visit the guild, they're welcome to at anytime."

Later at Big Green...

The Chief of the Luxrays had found himself a job in helping Raichu king and Crocodile King power Big Green.

"It really is delightful to have the Luxray chief helping out at Big Green." Ape Trully said.

"Isn't it though." Suddenly Aipom King looked around.

"Hey have you seen Dusknoir around lately?"

Meanwhile at the dark edges of Hidden Kingdom...

Dusknoir arrived at a certain large castle. Once inside he bowed before the Pokémon sitting on the throne in the center.

"All prosides as planned, master. The fools at Big Green don't suspect a thing. Though I fear Luxray chief may have been sincere about joining them."

"No matter. The plan is in motion. Now begin with phase two, and make sure you keep suspicion off yourself, at least for now. Oh and if you can, Keep Lin Chung from learning the ways of light, if he brings back Cresselia, my plans could be compromised."

"As you wish, master Darkrai."

* * *

Betrayal

~Big Green~

Pink Fluff walked into First Squad's quarters, looking rather ill, and her stomach was swollen.

"Pink Fluff, are you all right? You don't look good." Mystique Sonia asked, as she looked up from brushing her hair.

"I...Don't feel good." Suddenly she turned and upchucked right there on the floor.

"OH GROSS!" Rose yelled seeing that.

"I really don't feel well." Then she found herself feeling feint.

Sonia and Rose caught her as she nearly fell over.

"Oh dear, we really need to get you to the medic."

Sonia and Rose helped Pink Fluff to the medic room where Blissey Queen took a look at Pink Fluff.

"Well you certainly look ill." Blissey Queen said, pulling a thermometer out of her mouth.

"But you're temperatore seems normal."

Suddenly Jumpy rushed in.

"Rose told me Pink Fluff not feeling good. Is she gonna be OK?" He seemed frantic.

"We don't know Jumpy. Blissy Queen is still trying to find out what's wrong with her."

Suddenly the Queen looked at some X-rays she took.

"Oh my. Well Jumpy, it appears nothing is wrong with Pink Fluff." Jumpy sighed hearing this.

"However it looks like you are going to be a dad." She showed him the X-ray, which showed two egg structures in her womb. and inside one there was a Buneary, and inside the other was a bunny.

Jumpy stood there in shock.

"Jumpy's gonna be a dad?!" Sonia asked dumbfounded.

Then she thought of something.

"Wait, how'd she get like that so quickly. Shouldn't it have taken nine months or something?"

"Pokémon pregnancy isn't like human pregnancy." Rose explained.

"It's accelerated."

"How accelerated?"

"Accelerated enough that I estimate she'll be going into labor by the end of the Day."

No one seemed to notice Dusknoir was listening from just outside the door.

"Interesting" He thought.

"This may prove useful to me in the future."

He left towards Lin Chung's room where he found him basking in the sun's rays

"Such an odd custom." He said catching Lin Chung's attention.

"Tell me, for what purpose are you sitting in the sun?"

"I am trying to become one with the light." a small twinge of fear struck Dusknoir hearing that.

"When I scaled Psychic Mountain, the council told me Cressalia will appear before someone who can truly be one with light."

"And you believe basking in the sun like a lizard will help you achieve that?"

"Well, it can never hurt to try."

Dusknoir rolled his pupal and left the room.

"Hmm, perhaps time is of more of an essence than I thought." He reached into the mouth on his stomach and pulled out a small flask full of a pink substance.

"Disabling First Squad is my important mission." He thought, but he then passed the Commander of Darkness' room.

"However a replacement for that Luxray wouldn't hurt."

He entered the room, the commander had tried picking up knitting with help from the Sheep Queen, in an attempt to try and repress some vengeful thoughts in his mind, it hadn't been working to well.

"The Commander of Darkness, I presume?" The commander turned somewhat shocked of being called that again.

"Sorry, but no one calls me that anymore."

"Oh but isn't that your title? I mean you are the Commander of Darkness aren't you?."

"Well yes, but I've given up being a soldier of Darkness. I've turned a new leaf, I am a soldier for Big Green now."

"Come now, do **you **even believe that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Deep down you know you haven't changed, you just joined them to avoid more humiliation from defeat."

"What are you talking about, Lin Chung saved my life, he gave me a chance to-"

"To what? Be humiliated even further when you were forced to be the partner for that porcupine's 'talent'?"

"How did you know about that?!"

"You really think no one here talks about that? Animals and Pokémon here talk about it to get a laugh out of it everyday."

"They WHAT?!"

"Ah, there it is the spark that only a true commander of darkness can provide."

"How dare they laugh at ME! After I gave up my plans, my schemes, they have the nerve to laugh at ME!? I'll tear them all to shreds!"

"That's the kind of nastiness I admire. You want revenge on them don't you?"

"I want to see them all burn!"

"Then join the forces of Darkness, together we will make sure Big Green burns along with the rest of these 'heroes'."

The commander of darkness stopped for a second and thought, then he thought of something that worried him.

"But what about First Squad? They always win no matter how well thought out the plan may be."

"Oh, you just let me worry about First Squad." He showed him the flask.

"They soon won't be an issue."

Later...

Dusknoir made his way through Big Green.

"Now where would the ventilation room be in this building?"

He looked around but stopped once he saw a particularly beautiful sight. (or at least in his eye) It was Froslass Queen, decorating her already somewhat frozen room with snow globes to remind her of Mt. Freeze, her former home. She sighed a bit, feeling a little homesick.

"Now what could possibly make such a beautiful Pokémon such as yourself, so down?"

Froslass Queen blushed a bit hearing this.

"Oh my, um...I was just reminiscing on my old home. These globes just help me remember the frigid air of Mt. Freeze."

"Mt. Freeze, I have been there before, you must be the Froslass Queen?"

"How'd ya guess?" She asked sheepishly.

"Your name is well known on Mt. Freeze. I had wished to see you on Mt. Freeze, but the blizzard prevented me from meeting you face to face. You're just as beautiful as I had imagined."

Froslass Queen had never quite been spoken to in this manner and this swab Dusknoir was simply dashing in her eyes.

"I can see you miss Mt. Freeze, what if I told you I could make it that you would see your home again?"

"Y-you would do that, for me?"

"Darling there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Meanwhile in the clinic...

Pink Fluff let out a loud scream. The pain she was feeling was indescribable. Jumpy and Sonia stood on both her sides trying to calm her down.

"Rose get some water." The Blissey Queen said, and Rose rushed out of the room. Pink Fluff screamed again.

"You're doing great deary, now push, push. You're doing great."

Pink Fluff winced and bit her lip and pushed with all her strength.

"And, it's a live one!" Blissey Queen said holding up one egg.

Pink Fluff panted heavily.

"We're not done here yet, you still have one left."

Pink Fluff sighed, and bit her lip again. She summoned what strength she had left, and pushed with all her might.

"It's coming, it's coming...aaaand, it's a save!" Blissey Queen held up the second egg.

Pink Fluff panted heavily again, completely exhausted.

"Congratulations, Jumpy, Pink Fluff, you're both proud parents of two beautiful eggs."

Jumpy began to jump up excited.

"Now it'll be a few days before these babies hatch, but until then, I'd prepare for parenthood if I were you two."

Later...

First Squad, Second Squad, and the Commanders of Big Green had all gathered to see the new eggs of Jumpy and Pink Fluff. They all stared in awe at the eggs.

"So that's what Pokémon eggs look like." Alpha Girl said staring.

"So you guys are gonna be parents now?" Mighty Ray asked.

"How's that exactly gonna work?" Kowloon asked.

"We will make do." Jumpy responded.

"Pardon me but do you guys smell something?" Rose pointed out.

Everyone sniffed the air, there was a strange scent in the air. Then at that moment, a pink gas emitted from the air vents in the room. Most of First Squad and all of Second Squad breathed in the gas, and almost immediately felt faint. Lin Chung, the Commanders, and Pink Fluff covered their noses.

"What is this stuff?" Pink Fluff asked.

Aipom King recognized this gas.

"It's the poison spores of an Amoonguss. Their poison causes dizziness, and if not treated could lead to death."

"How did Amoonguss spores, get into Big Green's air ducts?!"

"We should go down to the ventilation room to find out." Ape Trully declared.

The four of them ran down to the ventilation room, and were greeted by Dusknoir, Frosslass Queen, and the Commander of Darkness leaving the room.  
"You! What have you done?!" Lin Chung yelled at Dusknoir.

"Oh nothing, just administered a family remady to the warriors of Big Green."

"You lied to us!" Pink Fluff yelled.

"Did I? How low of me." He chuckled after that sentence.

"Big Green has always been a thorn in Master Darkrai's plans, but now you won't be interfering any longer."

"We'll find a cure!"

"Unlikely."

Ape Trully looked at The Commander of Darkness, and Froslass Queen with confusion. Froslass Queen turned away, somewhat ashamed.

"Why would you two betray us? I thought we were allies."

"Things change Ape Trully." the Commander sneered.

"I believe we have wasted enough time here, my dear, would you kindly make our exit?"

Froslass Queen whipped up a snow storm.

"Stop!" Lin Chung yelled lunging at them.

"Forgive me Lin Chung." Froslass Queen's voice was distant and soon went silent.

Lin Chung found himself lunging at thin air.

"We will meet again." Lin Chung vowed.

"Lin Chung we must attend to the ill." Aipom King pointed out.

"We can deal with their betrayal later." Ape Trully added.

"You're right we must be quick."

* * *

Up next

Poisoned/Shadowlands

Then

An old enemy returns.

Note: Fire and Lightning has been postponed for the time being.


End file.
